Harry Potter 6
by remus-lupin-black-darkg
Summary: -porque me dejaste, prometiste llevarme-dijo un joven de 15 años y ojos color esmeralda, después de lo sucedido en el departamento de misterios, ¿quien ayudara a Harry a superar la perdida de Sirius? DEJEN REVIEWS
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter 6

Había pasado un tiempo desde el incidente del ministerio donde todos pudieron ver con sus ojos el retorno de Lord Voldemort, pero a qué costo, todos volvieron a creer en él pero a que precio, sí ahora volvía a ser el niño que vivió pero ya no importaba si no estaba él, la única persona a quien considero alguna vez como un padre, la única persona que no lo veía como un niño.

Sirius-dijo un joven de unos 15 años, delgado, cabello color azabache todo revuelto y con ojos que alguna expresaron felicidad, y que ahora solo expresaban, dolor, tristeza, ira y confusión detrás de unos lentes redondos, con una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, ese chico que ahora estaba en la cama de su cuarto pensando en los sucesos del departamento de misterios.

porqué me dejaste Sirius, prometiste llevarme a vivir contigo, porque me dejaste solo-dijo Harry Potter comenzando a llorar, como lo había hecho en las ultimas semanas, desde que llego no había tenido que hacer los deberes de la casa que siempre hacia, al parecer las amenazas de moody habían surtido efecto, pero de hecho no le importaba mucho, ahora Harry estaba sumido en una depresión.

_Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estupido, Sirius estaría vivo enviándome cartas diciéndome que me comportara y que no hiciera tonterías- _Harry sonrió amargamente, antes se hubiera enojado con esas cartas pero ahora deseaba que llegara una de él diciendo eso. Harry suspiró ya no valía la pena mortificarse pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar que era su culpa el haber hecho que Sirius muriera, miró el reloj eran las 7:50 AM y otra vez no había podido dormir bien, había vuelto a tener el sueño donde Sirius caía en el velo.

Se levantó de la cama y se fue a preparar el desayuno, ya no tenía que hacerlo pero así tan siquiera su mente se mantenía ocupada y no pensaba en Sirius, terminaba de prepararlo cuando vio a su tía bajar las escaleras, Harry no queriendo hacer enojar a su tía salió de la cocina, pero antes de hacerlo su tía dijo:

Harry…yo..Quisiera hablar contigo-dijo su tía en un tono ¿amable? Ahora si el mundo se había vuelto loco, su tía hablando civilizadamente con ¿él, pero aún así se le quedo mirando.

y ¿dé que quieres hablar tía?-dijo Harry en un tono no muy amable, a lo que su tía no le dio importancia.

verás desde que llegaste has estado actuando muy raro, digo siempre llegabas feliz de tu escuela¿acaso paso algo malo?-dijo su tía preocupada.

y desde cuando te preocupas por mi-dijo Harry levantando una ceja.

bueno es que veras no quisiera tener problemas con tus…amigos-dijo su tía mirando a ambos lados como si pensara que se aparecerían en cualquier momento, ya se descubrió el pavo así que por eso su preocupación, por un momento pensó que en verdad se preocupaba por él.

no pasó nada tía, no te "preocupes"-dijo Harry con tono sarcástico, a su tía eso le pareció mejor y se fue a servir un poco de lo que Harry preparo.

Harry decidió salir a caminar y despejar su mente, dejar que su tristeza fuese reemplazada por el aire fresco de la mañana, caminaba sin rumbo fijo hasta que sus pasos lo condujeron al parque donde vio por primera vez a Sirius, una punzada de dolor sintió a recordarlo, lágrimas amenazaban con salir, Harry estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que se había acercado cruzando la calle donde alguna vez Sirius estuvo mirándole desde su forma animaga, en eso un carro que era conducido por una persona que había tomado de más se acercaba rápidamente a él, cuando Harry regreso a la realidad ya era tarde para esquivarlo y solo cerró los ojos.

Que ironía allá en el mundo mágico había un desquiciado maniático tratando de matarlo y ahora un coche lo haría por él, pero Harry se dio cuenta que no moriría de una forma absurda así que abrió los ojos observando como el coche estaba a punto de golpearlo pero al instante sacando fuerza de voluntad se hizo a un lado esquivando el coche, pero lastimándose el brazo izquierdo por la caída, el coche perdió el control y se fue a estrellar a un columpio, Harry se incorporo con dificultad pues le dolía el brazo fue a ver al conductor que estaba inconsciente en el volante, Harry viendo que salía mucho humo lo saco con dificultad lastimándose más el brazo.

El conductor era un hombre de unos 30 años con el cabello negro, y de piel morena, Harry trato de ir a pedir ayuda pero no podía dejarlo solo así que se quedó con él, unos minutos después el hombre parecía despertar, y así Harry se pudo dar cuenta que tenía unos ojos color cafés, al despertar el hombre parecía confundido y desorientado hasta que se fijo en el chico que estaba frente a el pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron sus ojos, esos verdes esmeraldas que mostraban tristeza y dolor, el hombre se levantó poco a poco hasta quedar sentado ayudado por Harry.

¿Qué paso?-pregunto con acento de borracho.

bueno pues al parecer choco con el columpio-dijo Harry, el hombre miró hacia su coche y se asustó.

dime ¿tu estas bien, no te lastime?-dijo mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos sintiéndose culpable.

bueno nadie salió lastimado no se preocupe-dijo Harry con una sonrisa escondiendo el dolor de su brazo.

que bueno pensé que había pasado algo malo…..por cierto no me he presentado, mi nombre es Henry Jorni ¿y tu?-dijo Henry con una sonrisa.

Harry se le quedó mirando un momento era raro que nadie lo estuviera vigilando en especial la orden, Harry miró directamente a los ojos del desconocido viendo que aunque estaba medio borracho no tenía malas intenciones.

soy Harry Potter mucho gusto Henry-dijo Harry comenzando a levantarse haciendo una mueca que Henry notó.

¿estas bien?-dijo preocupado mirando su brazo izquierdo.

lo tienes fracturado tenemos que llevarte a un hospital¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas lastimado?-dijo Henry preocupado.

Harry le miró con curiosidad, como alguien que había conocido solo unos minutos antes y medio ebrio se preocupara tanto por él… a lo mejor era para no tener problemas con la policía, pensó oscuramente.

no quería preocuparte-dijo Harry en un tono frío.

Henry le miró sorprendido, como pudo cambiar su personalidad tan rápido, pero le dolió en parte su respuesta, el se sentía responsable por él, miro de nuevo sus ojos y vio que esa tristeza permanecía latente en Harry junto con ese odio, _quizá este chico a sufrido mucho_ pensó, entonces lo miró, pero no con lastima si no con compresión, y sin el consentimiento de Harry lo tomó por la cintura cargándolo hacia el hospital más cercano.

suéltame, Henry suéltame-decía Harry entre sus hombros.

te soltare hasta que lleguemos al hospital más cercano-dijo Henry muy serio y perdiendo todo su tono de borracho.

Harry se sorprendió por el cambio de voz ya no tenía ese tono que indicaba que estaba tomado ahora hablaba normal, sin embargo Harry pasando su sorpresa se sintió enojado con él, desde cuando tenía tanta confianza en tratarlo así, entonces Harry safandose de él lo miro con ojos brillantes de ira. Henry miraba esto tranquilo pero con tristeza, _al parecer a perdido la confianza en las personas_ pensó.

Harry lo miraba con cierto enojo hasta que Henry habló.

Harry yo solo quiero ayudarte, pero si tu no quieres, no te obligare….digo apenas y te conozco y ya te trato como si fueras un viejo amigo, solo quería pedirte disculpas-dijo Henry mirándolo.

Harry se sorprendió otra vez, parecía que pensaba igual que él, se quedó pensando un momento hasta que accedió a que lo llevara.

esta bien podemos ir-dijo Harry aun un poco desconfiado. Henry sonrió.

pero sin que me cargues-dijo Harry

si tú quieres-dijo Henry revolviéndole el pelo y haciendo que Harry recordara a Sirius, una tristeza invadió su cuerpo haciendo que sus ojos brillaran, Henry se dio cuenta que Harry no caminaba.

Harry ¿estas bien?-pregunto Henry preocupado.

si estoy bien vamos-dijo en un tono frío, no le gusto que Henry le hiciera recordar a Sirius, Henry solo asintió un poco dolido, Harry le agradaba, era un muchacho especial lo presentía pero no podía hacer que confiara en él, después de todo el casi lo atropella y lo mata. Al poco rato Henry pidió un taxi y fueron al hospital, nadie habló hasta que llegaron al hospital.

buenas tardes quisiera ver a un doctor…verá este chico tiene el brazo fracturado y yo pues una herida en la cabeza-dijo Henry

claro pasé al final del pasillo a la derecha-dijo la enfermera un poco sonrojada por el hombre que tenía al frente, pues de echo era muy guapo, Henry sonrió.

vamos Harry-dijo Henry poniéndole una mano en el hombro empujándolo un poco para que caminara, Harry se safo no le gustaba que lo tratara como si fuera un conocido, Henry solo lo miró triste y lo siguió.

Cuando llegaron al despacho se encontraba un doctor de unos 50 años, pelo café, con unas cuantas canas y lentes.

Pasen soy el doctor Ramírez ¿cuál es el problema?-dijo el médico

pues verá este joven tiene el brazo izquierdo fracturado-dijo Henry, el doctor fue a revisar a Harry que no se opuso mucho, terminando de examinarlo fue por una vendas con algo blanco en ellas, las remojo en agua y las comenzó a poner en el brazo de Harry luego de haber puesto el hueso en su lugar.

Para cuando terminó Harry parecía que había engordado del brazo izquierdo, Henry solo se río unos minutos hasta que el doctor fue a revisarlo a él y le paso lo mismo solo que en vez de yeso tenía casi un kilo de gasas en su herida y una venda que hacía que pareciera que tenía un cuerno debajo de ella, Harry se comenzó a reír, su primera sonrisa desde que llegó, Henry solo le dio una mirada de advertencia para después reírse también confundiendo al doctor.

gracias doctor ¿cuánto le debo?-dijo Henry

no se preocupe esto solo es un calentamiento comparado con lo que tengo que lidiar todo el tiempo, no será nada-dijo el doctor con una sonrisa.

gracias doctor, nos veremos después-dijo Henry seguido de Harry que tenía una manta que sostenía su brazo.

bueno Harry creo que mejor te llevó a tu casa para explicarles a tus padres lo sucedido-dijo Henry.

Harry se paró y lo miro dolido, como era posible que él le recordara a todas las personas que el extrañaba en un día.

pasa algo Harry-dijo Henry preocupado

no…bueno solo que yo no tengo padres, vivo con mis tíos-dijo Harry con una mirada y voz indiferente, Henry solo se sintió aun más culpable, más de lo que estaba.

Harry…yo, pero no pudo terminar porque Harry le interrumpió.

ya no importa ¿podemos irnos a casa?-dijo Harry

Henry solo asintió y salieron juntos rumbo a Privet Drive.


	2. Llegando a casa

**Hola muchas gracias a los que me han enviado reviews para mi es importante, ya que me ayudan a mejorar la historia, bueno gracias a Sanaruta31, Salila, Aidee, por sus comentarios los aprecio mucho, espero disfruten este capitulo. REVIEWS.**

* * *

Llegando a Casa

El regresó a Privet Drive fue silenciosos nadie hablo, el ambiente estaba tenso, cuando llegaron a Privet Drive vieron que el auto seguía ahí, se bajaron del taxi. Henry agarró su celular y llamó a una grúa, mientras Harry se dirigía a la casa de sus tíos sin despedirse de Henry.

¡Harry! Espera te acompaño, después de todo tengo que explicarles a tus tíos lo sucedido-dijo Henry alcanzándolo, Harry no dijo nada.

Henry le miraba, parecía que el chico que estaba a su lado se había vuelto mucho más distante que antes, se sintió mal muy mal, parecía que todo lo que hacia dañaba más a Harry, Henry se sintió aun más culpable y triste.

Henry ya llegamos-dijo Harry en el mismo tono indiferente.

si gracias Harry-dijo sonriendo un poco, pero Harry solo miró a otro lado, Henry timbro y espero unos minutos , pero parecía que no había nadie, en eso Harry se dio cuenta de una nota en una maceta que estaba al lado de la puerta.

_Harry:_

_Fuimos a recoger a la tía marge, llegaremos tarde pues nos iremos a comer, así que tienes permiso de estar un rato más afuera._

_Tus tíos y primo._

A Harry no le cayó bien la noticia pues le dolía el brazo y quería acostarse, pues en toda la tarde había pensado en Sirius, una nueva tristeza invadió a Harry otra vez, Henry que había estado mirando le pregunto.

¿Dónde están tus tíos?-dijo Henry.

fueron a recoger a tía marge, mientras tendré que esperarlos hasta que lleguen-dijo Harry con una voz fría.

bueno en ese caso esperare-dijo Henry sentándose en el escalón de la entrada.

Harry ya no aguantaba desde que había regresado del Colegio su carácter había cambiado, ahora se enojaba con gran facilidad y descargaba su furia en cualquier persona, no importaba si era su tío o tía, incluso el mismo Dudley había sido víctima de sus enojos, necesitaba liberar todo el enojo que había acumulado y en ese caso en Henry.

PERO QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DECIDIR POR MI, DESDE QUE TE CONOCI ME HAN PASADO COSAS HUMILLANTES Y DOLOROSAS, APARTE QUE AHORA QUIERES HACERTE EL BUEN CIUDADANO DESPUES DE QUE CASI ME ATROPELLAS POR ANDAR EBRIO-grito Harry enojado, pero después se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, después de todo Henry no era culpable de que fuera huérfano y que de alguna manera le recordara a Sirius.

Henry le miraba dolido, no sabía porque estaba tan enojado con él, era culpable en parte, pero Harry había descargado toda la furia en él, Henry se levantó y le miró a los ojos, Harry se dio cuenta de cuanto lo había herido con sus palabras.

tienes razón Harry….yo...No soy nadie para decidir por ti, y que también casi te atropello…. Lo siento-dijo Henry con voz dolida comenzando a caminar al parque a esperar a la grúa.

Harry le iba a detener pero antes de decir algo Henry se volteó a mirarlo y le dijo.

Gracias-dijo Henry dándose la vuelta y caminando al parque, Harry se quedó sorprendido ¿porque le daba las gracias?

Henry ¿Por qué me das las gracias?-pregunto Harry confundido.

Henry no se volteo pero contesto.

por salvarme la vida… cuando me sacaste del auto-dijo Henry volviendo a caminar, Harry se quedó en shock después de todo lo que le dijo el aún le daba las gracias, pero debería ser al revés, después de todo él lo llevo al hospital para que lo revisaran, cuando se dio cuenta Henry ya estaba en el parque esperando la grúa sentado en un columpio todo chueco.

Harry corrió hacia el parque pero antes de llegar los amigotes de Dudley le impidieron el paso.

vaya, vaya pero si es el primo delincuente de el gran D¿Qué haremos con él chicos?-dijo un amigo de Dudley al parecer el subjefe.

quizá nos den una recompensa por evitar que robara la casa de la señora March-dijo alguien, todos lo tomaron bien, fingir que evitaron que se robara algo para después recibir la recompensa no era mala idea.

Harry solo pensaba en su varita que había estado todo el tiempo en su bolsa trasera de su pantalón, no podía usar magia o lo expulsarían y no podía golpearlos por su brazo lastimado, además de que él no era de los que golpean, en eso una voz detrás de ellos los interrumpió.

yo tengo una mejor idea, que tal si lo dejan en paz y se van para no tener problemas-dijo Henry una vez que voltearon para ver quien se atrevía a decir eso, los chicos se pusieron pálidos no pensaban que un adulto los estuviera observando y menos escuchando, además de que Henry no era un hombre flaco de echo se veía musculoso y alto.

y bien ¿que dicen?-dijo Henry, los chicos se fueron dejando a Harry tirado en el piso, Henry lo ayudo a levantarse para después irse a los columpios, Harry solo se le quedo mirando.

Henry-dijo Harry tomándolo del brazo él solo se limito a alzar una ceja.

yo...Verás…quería pedirte disculpas por lo de hace rato, es solo que últimamente me enojo con facilidad-dijo Harry tratando de excusarse, Henry solo lo miraba aun dolido.

y ¿descargas toda esa furia en una persona?-dijo Henry

bueno…si…a veces…pero… es que el año pasado yo perdí a alguien muy querido para mí-dijo Harry sorprendiéndose de la facilidad de expresarse ante Henry.

Henry se le quedo mirando, ahora entendía mejor porque esa tristeza, pero aun no sabía porque ese odio y confusión en su mirada, le miró y observo como sus ojos brillaban, pero no de ira o tristeza si no de lágrimas que pedían a gritos salir de ahí.

Harry… no te preocupes… yo… te perdono, aunque de echo tu deberías perdonarme a mi por casi tratar de matarte, yo…también quería pedirte disculpas-dijo Henry con una sonrisa, Harry también sonrió y ambos se dieron la mano como muestra de amistad.

Después de eso ambos pasaron un rato agradable hablando de cualquier cosa, hasta que llegó la grúa y Henry tuvo que irse para arreglar las cosas por el accidente, Harry se quedó pensando, desde que conoció a Henry no había aparecido nadie de la orden y eso se le hacia raro pues ahora que Voldemort había regresado, lo deberían de cuidar más.

Al regresar a casa, Harry viendo que ya habían regresado sus tíos, entro y se dirigió a su cuarto, sin importarte la cara y gritos de tía Marge, se encerró en su cuarto para después hacer sus deberes de transformación, pociones e historia de la magia pues eran los únicos que le faltaban, así paso unas horas hasta que...

¡POTTER!-grito su tío, Harry suspiro y bajo pero lo que encontró no era lo que esperaba, ahí frente suyo se encontraba Henry.

¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Harry confuso.

mocoso irrespetuoso, no le hables así al señor y pon a prueba tus pocos modales que tienes-dijo tía marge.

Harry le miró con aburrimiento.

Potter el señor nos quería comentar algo que tú hiciste, más te vale que no sea nada malo si no quieres conocer la falta de comida-le amenazo su tío en voz baja pero que Henry escucho muy bien sorprendiéndole el comportamiento del tío Vernón.

¿Qué quería decirnos señor…-dijo su tío

dígame solo Henry-dijo Henry

Henry…bueno que fue lo que hizo este malagradecido-dijo tía marge.

Henry se le quedó mirando,_ como era posible que hablaran así de él_ pensó.

pues nada, es lo que yo hice…vera casi atropelle a su sobrino hoy en la tarde y por eso tiene el brazo fracturado-dijo Henry.

Sus tíos que no se habían dado cuenta de eso le miraron examinando el brazo.

y porque no lo atropello-susurro Dudley divertido, Henry le miró con enojo, _como es posible que diga algo así, parece que no les importa a sus padres pues no le han dicho nada, más bien piensan igual que él._

Henry sintió una gran ira dentro de él que tuvo que controlar.

como iba diciendo solo vine a informarle que no le pasó nada grave a su sobrino y que yo corro con todos los gastos si pasara a mayores daños-dijo Henry apretando los dientes.

bueno, gracias por avisarnos Henry no se preocupe, esté jovencito estará castigado encerrado todo el día en su cuarto por hacer algo tan tonto-dijo su tía petunia.

pero señora no fue su culpa si no la mía-trato de explicarle Henry.

no importa debió ser más cuidadoso, desde que llegó solo ha traído problemas a esta casa y todo porque murieron sus padres en un accidente de coche-dijo tía Marge

Harry que había estado callado todo el tiempo la miro con gran odio, estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra ella si no fuera por Henry que lo había estado mirando.

que tipo de problemas causa señora-dijo Henry seriamente.

que clase, pues que desde llegó le a causado problemas a mi hermano con sus necesidades, además de que gasta dinero en enviarlo a una escuela para delincuentes incurables-dijo tía marge, Henry miró a Harry y luego a su familia.

Harry estuvo a punto de sacar su varita pero se contuvo al escuchar a Henry hablar.

ah…con que va a un instituto para delincuentes, es una coincidencia pues yo soy director de una donde enseñamos a jovencitos con problemas, si ustedes quieren puedo encárgame de él personalmente-dijo Henry con una mueca.

Los Dusrley le miraron sorprendidos, pero tía marge con algo de esperanza de que el muchacho se fuera por algún tiempo. Henry viendo su indesición les ofreció algo.

les saldrá gratis, pero solo si no le dicen a nadie pues entonces todos querrían que se los dejara gratis-dijo Henry con una sonrisa.

Los Dusrley no lo pensaron más y aceptaron.

cuando se va-dijo tía marge muy feliz.

si quieren hoy mismo-dijo Henry con una sonrisa para luego mirar el reloj comprobando que eran las 8:30 de la noche.

Los Dusrley enviaron a Harry a recoger sus cosas para que se fuera con él, Harry se sentía traicionado, como era posible que no tomaran en cuenta su opinión, pero estaba enojado con Henry, _nunca debí confiar en él pensó._

Cuando bajo los Dusrley no paraban de sonreír alegremente, Harry solo les dirigió una mirada de odio y se marcho a la puerta donde lo esperaba Henry, Harry solo le miró con tristeza y odio, _es igual que ellos pensó._

Henry lo esperaba en la puerta con una cara seria y una mirada de ¿tristeza? Salieron de la casa silenciosamente para después tomar un taxi, y así Harry salió de su "hogar" para llegar al instituto de comportamiento con una mirada de tristeza.

porque me dejaste-susurro Harry con gran tristeza y una lágrima solitaria, Henry solo lo miraba sin mostrar sentimiento alguno para después fijarla hacia la ventana.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos y dejen REVIEWS**


	3. Reacciones e interrogatorios

**Hola, que bueno que les haya gustado el capitulo espero este también les guste quiero agradecer a: Carolina muchas gracias por tu opinion.**

**Salila sobre Henry tendras que esperar un poco.**

**Karla ¿cual es la pagina que me dices? **

**Aidee lo veras en este capitulo y el proximo.**

**Sanarita31 gracias por tu opinion espero te guste.**

**GaRry gracias por tu tiempo nos vemos.**

**Iantheyumi sobre la orden lo explicare en este capitulo.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews.**

* * *

Reacciones einterrogatorios.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix las personas que habitaban ahí estaban muy ocupadas evitando que los mortífagos, atacaran a una serie de pueblos y para eso necesitaron a todos los miembros incluyendo a los que cuidaban a Harry dejando solo a la señora Figg a que lo vigilara, pero con lo que no contaban era que la señora Figg enfermara en ese corto tiempo que debió haber cuidado a Harry eso hasta que se recupero y comenzó a vigilarlo en la noche en que se iba al instituto.

Cuando la señora Figg vio que Harry se iba con todas sus cosas junto a un hombre desconocido lo primero que hizo fue ir al cuartel para informar lo sucedido, orando que todos estén ahí y que los ataques hayan cesado, lo que se hizo realidad.

En el cuartel todos los Weasley (menos Percy), junto con Tonks, Remus, Dumbledore, ojo loco moody, Hermione y unos más se encontraban cenando cuando llegó la señora Figg.

¡Dumbledore, tenemos problemas-grito la señora Figg.

Dumbledore solo la miro seriamente.

tranquilízate y dime que pasa-dijo Dumbledore.

bueno…veras…te acuerdas que me dejaste al cuidado de Harry por lo ataques-dijo Figg alterada.

si lo recuerdo, por cierto de que logramos detenerlos-dijo Dumbledore.

Todos en la cocina oían atentos.

pues…veras…yo me enferme y no lo pude vigilar hasta el día de hoy que lo vi…lo vi… irse de su casa-dijo Figg, causando un gran silencio.

¿Cómo que se fue? Explícate-pidió Dumbledore seriamente.

bien pues cuando fui a la ventana a ver si estaba bien vi como se iba con todas sus cosas con un señor desconocido pues no le pude ver la cara, pero lo que es peor me fije que sus tíos y Marge lo miraban irse como si nada-dijo Figg.

Todos en la cocina estaban en shock, nadie parecía querer hablar, Ron, Ginny y Hermione se miraban preocupados por su amigo, Remus estaba pálido pues Harry era él único "familiar" que le quedaba, así estuvieron hasta que Dumbledore habló.

Remus, Tonks, Moody vayan a la casa de los Dursley y pregúntenles a donde fue Harry, Arthur ve al ministerio y revisa si se han enterado de la ida de Harry y Arabella ven conmigo, necesito que me dejes ver el recuerdo-dijo Dumbledore, a lo que todos lo hicieron sin chistar. En la cocina solo quedaron los gemelos, Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Molly que los mando a dormir, ya mañana tendrían noticias.

Mientras tanto Henry miraba como Harry bajaba sus cosas del taxi viendo con interés a su lechuza blanca, para después llevarlo a su cuarto, cuando Harry llegó a su cuarto vio que era grande, pero no tanto, enfrente suyo estaba una ventana que miraba a un parque, al lado derecho su cama que era grande y a sus pies una alfombra ovalada, al lado de la puerta un baño con regadera, al lado derecho de su cama una mesita de noche y a la izquierda de la ventana un escritorio con lámpara de noche, Harry se quedó extrañado por el cuarto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Henry que lo había estado observando, metiendo sus cosas y poniéndolas al lado del escritorio.

duérmete, pues mañana tendremos un día pesado-dijo Henry seriamente, Harry solo le miro con cierto enojo y se fue a cambiar al baño.

porque Sirius-dijo Harry soltando una lágrima, durmiéndose en su cama sin imaginar nada de lo que pasaba en su casa, Henry solo lo miro un momento para después cerrar la puerta, e irse a su cuarto que era contiguo al de Harry.

Mientras los Dursley estaban que celebraban, cenando y hablando hasta que alguien timbro.

quien será a esta hora-dijo petunia abriendo la puerta y lanzar un grito de horror.

que pasa petunia-dijo Vernón asomándose poniéndose pálido.

buenas noches señor Dursley queremos hacerles unas preguntas-dijo Remus educadamente aunque su cara mostraba todo lo contrario.

que pasa vernón-dijo tía marge fijándose en los extraños hombres y la muchacha que tenía el pelo color fosforescente.

señor Dursley queremos saber donde esta Harry-dijo Moody.

y para que quieren al malagradecido del chico-dijo Marge.

disculpe pero ¿Qué dijo?-dijo Remus enojado.

que para que lo quieren…vernón quienes son éstos-dijo Marge mirando a su hermano.

son…sus maestros del instituto-dijo Vernón recibiendo una mirada extrañada de parte de los llegados.

ah...Son los del instituto para delincuentes juveniles incurables-dijo Marge que al instante estaba desmayada en el piso por una hechizo de moody, los Dursley le miraron asustados.

¿Dónde esta Harry?-pregunto Tonks.

pues…vera…el se fue con un señor…a…un instituto de modales-dijo Petunia.

¡pero como lo dejaron ir¿tan siquiera conocían al hombre?-dijo Remus alterado, los Dursley se miraron asustados, no conocían al hombre.

no-dijo petunia en un susurro a penas audible.

¿COMO QUE NO LO CONOCÍAN?-grito Remus.

si…bueno…Harry si lo conocía-dijo Vernón sudando.

de ¿donde lo conocía Harry?-pregunto Moody.

pues el señor nos dijo que se conocieron luego de que casi atropellaba a Harry-dijo Dudley, los presentes se quedaron en silencio, los magos dirigían miradas de odio a los Dursley.

¿Cómo que casi lo atropella?-pregunto Tonks.

si…pero no lo hizo…solo le lastimo el brazo-dijo Dudley, al parecer lo único que hacia Dudley era empeorar las cosas entre ellos y los magos.

y ¿saben quien es el hombre que se lo llevó?-dijo Remus apretando los dientes.

si…se llamaba Henry-dijo Petunia.

Henry que-dijo Tonks, los Dursley se volvieron a mirar entre sí, no sabían el apellido del señor.

El silencio que hubo les dio la respuesta a la pregunta, haciendo que moody gruñera.

y ¿en donde esta el instituto?-pregunto Tonks que rea la única que podía hablar pues moody y Remus solo querían estrangularlos, el nuevo silencio que hubo les dio la respuesta nuevamente.

pero ¿saben cuando va a regresar?-pregunto nuevamente Tonks, haciendo que los Dursley se pusieran pálidos y que moody rojo de ira.

Estaban a punto de hechizarlos si no hubiera sido por una lechuza que entro entregándoles una carta de parte de Dumbledore que les pedía que regresarán al cuartel, los magos solo le miraron con odio.

esto no se queda así-dijo Moody

regresaremos-dijo Tonks.

no intenten esconderse pues los encontraremos fácilmente-dijo Remus.

Los Dursley solo se quedaron parados completamente pálidos para después desmayarse.

Cuando llegaron al cuartel ya era muy tarde eran alrededor de las 2:00 de la mañana, pero les sorprendió encontrar a los chicos despiertos y decididos a enterarse de lo que pasaba con su amigo, los recién llegados viendo su determinación solo les hicieron la señal de que los siguieran.

Cuando entraron a la cocina, la orden completa menos Snape que estaba en la enfermería por un ataque que recibió en un pueblo, los esperaba con sus noticias.

y bien ¿que saben?-pregunto Dumbledore.

que los Dursley son unos imbeciles-dijo Remus, haciendo reír a los chicos y recibiendo una mirada de reprobación de parte de Molly.

interrogamos a sus tíos y nos enteramos que aparentemente su otra tía marge piensa que va a una escuela para delincuentes juveniles-dijo Tonks, recibiendo una seña de que continué, los presentes y más los que conocían a Harry sintieron ira.

también que aparentemente el hombre que se llevo a Harry lo conoció después de que casi lo atropella solo lastimándole el brazo-dijo Moody, los presentes se miraron preocupados.

y aun así ¿lo dejaron ir con él?-pregunto Hermione recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de parte de Remus, haciendo que los presentes se sintieran aún más enojados.

aparentemente el hombre quien se llevó a Harry se llama Henry y que es director de un instituto de modales o algo así-dijo Tonks.

también que los Dursley no sabían cual era el apellido del hombre, quien era, donde este el instituto o cuando va a regresar Harry-dijo Remus cruzado de brazos, haciendo que varios presentes, más precisamente los Weasley se levantaran con su varita en la mano.

Dumbledore los detuvo y pidió que continuaran pidiéndoles más información a lo que ellos solo negaron con la cabeza, diciendo que era lo único que sabían ellos.

bien mañana a primera hora empezaremos la búsqueda de Harry por hoy solo podemos dormir un poco, buenas noches-dijo Dumbledore comenzando a irse seguido de otros, cuando se fue solo se quedaron Remus, Tonks, los Weasley y Hermione que también se fueron a dormir pensando donde estaría Harry.

* * *

**Dejen Reviews **


	4. Enseñando a vivir

**Hola, Hola perdon por la tardanza, tuve que arreglar algunos asuntos , pero ya estoy aqui, je,je muchas gracias a los que han segudi mi historia: Isiblack, DasBlume.- no ¿porque lo preguntas, VialiandaPotter, Aidee, Carolina, Karla.-no pude ver tu pagina,Sanarita31, GaRry y Iantheyumi. DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO.**

* * *

Enseñando a Vivir

_Estaba caminando por unos pasadillos hasta que aparentemente llegó a un cuarto, un cuarto que conocía muy bien, enfrente de él podía ver a la Orden pelear contra los Mortífagos, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver a Sirius luchar contra Bellatrix, todo iba bien hasta que Bellatrix le lanzó un hechizo haciendo que Sirius perdiera el equilibrio y cayera a través del velo._

_Pudo ver su cara de sorpresa hasta que desapareció completamente detrás del velo._

_-SIRIUS-_grito Harry despertando con sudor frío y temblando un poco, para después comenzar a llorar, otra vez había tenido el sueño donde veía como Sirius moría frente a sus ojos, Harry miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las 6:00 AM.

Como no tenía sueño fue a darse una ducha y despertarse un poco, cuando terminó se dio cuenta que no era su cuarto, en eso recordó a Henry, y sobre su ida al instituto, Harry comenzó a fijarse mejor en el cuarto pues comenzaban a entrar los rayos del sol, se dio cuenta que la puerta tenía un espejo de cuerpo completo algo en lo que no se había fijado antes, en él se podía ver su brazo enyesado, en eso estaba cuando miro por la ventana hacia el parque, era grande y mejor cuidado que el de Privet Drive.

Harry desechando el recuerdo de sus tíos comenzó a cambiarse hasta que tocaron la puerta.

Potter baja a almorzar-dijo Henry al otro lado de la puerta.

Harry bufó, terminó de cambiarse con algo de dificultad, tomó su varita, se la guardo y abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Henry que comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, Harry lo siguió pero cuando llegó a la cocina se sorprendió.

En la mesa de la cocina había variedad de comida, huevo, carne, frutas, incluso helado, todo eso le hizo recordar a Hogwarts, se sentó y espero a Henry a se sentara pero Henry no se sentó le sirvió un poco de todo.

espero te guste, como no sabía que te gustaba te prepare un poco de todo-dijo Henry.

después de almorzar vamos a enseñarte un par de cosas que necesitas aprender-dijo Henry sentándose.

¿vamos?- pregunto Harry.

si, no estarás solo no te preocupes, ahora almuerza –dijo Henry tomando su café.

Harry solo asintió, todo se le hacia muy raro, primero Henry lo trataba con sus tíos con indiferencia, y ahora como viejos amigos, era muy raro, pero eso lo pensaría después, ahora tenía mucha hambre.

Los dos almorzaron en silencio y a veces si miraban, Harry con indiferencia, y Henry con alegría, cuando Harry iba a terminar tocaron el timbre.

deben ser ellos-dijo Henry levantándose y abriendo la puerta.

Potter, ven por favor-dijo Henry, Harry se levanto de la mesa y fue al recibidor, cuando llegó le sorprendió pues enfrente de él había unos cuantos niños de unos 5 años, miro curioso a Henry, pero él estaba hablando con unas personas, cuando terminaron de hablar, se dirigió a él.

Potter vamos a ir a una fiesta, así que apresúrate…. Se me olvidaba tu entrenamiento será después, nunca pensé que hoy sería cumpleaños de alguien-dijo Henry con un brillo en los ojos, Harry solo asintió indiferente y ambos salieron, cuando salio se pudo dar cuenta que no era un instituto si no una casa normal de 1 piso.

apresúrate-grito Henry desde el auto de una de las personas que habían llegado, el viaje fue muy entretenido pues hablaban de cualquier cosa divertida, en especial los niños, Harry que estaba molesto no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa divertida por las ocurrencias de los niños, en especial de una discusión que tenían un par de niños por el tema del yeti o hombre de la nieve.

has oído hablar del yeti Andrés-dijo un niño llamado Mark

hablas del marcianito que llama a casa-dijo Andrés

no ese es E.T-dijo otro que se llamaba Jora

entonces de los guerreros de star wars-dijo Andrés

no ese es el yedai-dijo Jora

entonces de yeli-dijo Andrés

no esa es tu hermana-dijo Jora

Andrés, estoy hablando del yeti no de E.T, de los yedais y mucho menos de tu hermana-dijo Mark dándole un zape en la nuca.

Harry no pudiendo aguantar soltó una carcajada, los niños también se rieron menos al que le dieron el zape, Henry lo miraba con una sonrisa. Después de eso hablaron sobre cualquier cosa hasta que Mark miró a Harry.

mucho gusto yo soy Mark y ellos son mis amigos Andrés y Jora y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Mark acercándose a él y mirándolo curioso, Harry primero lo ignoro pero Mark no se rindió y lo molesto casi todo el camino preguntándole lo mismo hasta que Harry harto se lo dijo, pero con una sonrisa divertida.

Mi nombre es Harry Potter-dijo Harry con una media sonrisa y totalmente exasperado.

ahhh….ves solo tenías que decirme y te hubieras ahorrado todo mi cuestionario-dijo Mark riéndose y contagiando a Harry.

chicos ya llegamos bajen de la camioneta con cuidado-dijo Henry ayudando a los niños a bajar, cuando Harry bajo se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un salón de juegos para todas las edades.

Mark se le quedó mirando hasta que sonrió, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevo adentro del edificio, Harry tomado por sorpresa lo siguió.

Harry como veo que eres nuevo aquí tienes que acatar un par de reglas-dijo Mark, Harry levantó una ceja.

ejem…ejem…primero bienvenido a mi cumpleaños cualquier cosa se lo pides a Henry y a Luis-dijo Mark apuntando a un hombre alto, con ojos marrones, pelo castaño, de cuerpo flaco, al lado de Henry.

segundo si no juegas con nosotros te echo a mis guaruras-dijo Mark haciendo reír a Harry, _estos niños y sus ocurrencias pensó._

y ¿Quienes son tus guaruras?- pregunto Harry con una sonrisa y mirada divertida.

pues Andrés y Jora-dijo Mark apuntando a los niños que tenía a los lados, Andrés era alto con pelo rubio, ojos negros, Jora era un poco más bajo que Mark y Andrés con pelo café oscuro y ojos azules.

y tercero… ¿crees en el viejo del costal?-pregunto Mark con una sonrisa inocente pero unamirada de curiosidad.

Harry no resistiendo comenzó a reír como no lo hacía desde que llego del Colegio.

no…no creo en el viejo del costal-dijo Harry limpiándose una lágrima.

Cuando terminó de decir eso Harry fue arrastrado a todos los juegos menos a los que no cabía para que no se lastimara más el brazo, Harry de todos modos se divirtió pues nunca con sus tíos pudo ir un lugar con tantos juegos, en eso estaba cuando Henry lo llamó.

Potter te podemos encargar a los niños un rato vamos a ir por el pastel y la nieve-dijo Henry.

Harry lo pensó un rato, desde que llegó del colegio tenia la moral algo baja por lo de Sirius y dudaba en sus decisiones.

Potter ¿Por qué dudas tanto?-pregunto Henry seriamente.

Harry no sabía que contestar.

Potter si dudas de algo tan simple como lograrás superar los obstáculos que tengas-dijo Henry.

Harry se le quedó mirando.

y bien ¿que me dices Potter?-dijo Henry

esta bien yo los cuido-dijo Harry

perfecto no nos tardamos-dijo Henry dándole una palmadas en el hombro, para después salir junto a Luis.

Harry se sentó y los observo, Mark viendo esto se le acerco.

Harry ¿que haces?-dijo Mark

cuidándolos-dijo Harry

a esto le llamas cuidar, ven vamos a jugar con todos los niños-dijo Mark arrastrándolo.

Después de eso los estuvo entreteniendo hasta que llegó Henry y Luis con las cosas.

niños es hora de partir el pastel-dijo Henry.

Los niños ya estaban sentados esperando a que Mark partiera el pastel, después de eso todos comieron pastel y nieve.

Potter gracias por tu ayuda-dijo Henry comiendo un poco de nieve.

no fue nada-dijo Harry mirando a los niños.

creo que has hecho nuevas amistades-dijo Henry con una sonrisa.

así parece, estos niños y sus ocurrencias-dijo Harry.

sí, los niños a veces nos enseñan cosas con algo tan simple, como no dejarse llevar por la tristeza-dijo Henry.

Harry se le quedó mirando pero Henry estaba pidiendo más nieve.

Luis me das más-dijo Henry con cara de borrego a medio morir.

Henry deja de comportarte como ellos, y ya te dije que no te voy a dar más nieve ya comiste tres raciones-dijo Luis comenzando a reír por el berrinche que hacia Henry.

Harry pensó en lo que había dicho Henry, en eso estaba cuando se fijo que Henry estaba agarrando su vaso de nieve sin que se diera cuenta.

Henry-dijo Harry en un tono divertido, Henry solo le miró y se fue a sentar como niño regañado, Harry solo se rió por su comportamiento.

Cuando ya era hora de regresar a casa todos los niños se subieron a la camioneta deseosos de regresar a su casa para poder dormir.

El regreso a casa fue algo callado pues los niños estaban cansados y casi todos estaban dormidos menos Mark que no podía pues Andrés estaba que se ahogaba con su baba y lo tenia que cuidar.

Cuando terminaron de llevar a todos los niños menos a Mark, fueron a llevar a Henry y a Harry.

adiós Harry, nos vemos después-grito Mark desde el coche, Harry solo se despidió con una mano y una sonrisa.

vamos Potter es hora de dormir-dijo Henry.

Harry asintió, pero cuando iba a avanzar tropezó con una piedra que no se veía por que había poca luz en la calle y cayó al piso.

¿estas bien Potter¿no te lastimaste?-pregunto Henry preocupado ayudándolo a levantarse.

Harry se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y lo miró.

¿porque llamas Potter y no Harry?-preguntó Harry.

porque solo te diré Harry cuando tú quieras -dijo Henry abriendo la puerta.

Harry se quedó en shock, pensaba que le llamaba Potter por estar en el "instituto" y no por eso, Harry se dio cuenta que en verdad le importaba a Henry, no por que casi lo atropellaba, ni por lastima, Henry lo trataba como…como Sirius.

Harry esta vez no sintió un vacío por recordarlo, solo sentía un poco de culpa.

Potter vienes o que-dijo Henry en la puerta que ya estaba abierta.

Harry… dime Harry-dijo Harry, Henry le miró extrañado, cuando miró sus ojos se sorprendió de ver que ya no tenía esa tristeza y esa confusión.

Bueno, pasa Harry-dijo Henry con una sonrisa.

y cuando vas a enseñarme Henry-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

A Henry le brillaron los ojos_, Harry si ya comencé a enseñarte junto a los niños, aprendiste a confiar nuevamente en las personas y a superar esa tristeza con una sonrisa._

bueno a lo mejor mañana-dijo Henry.

pero primero tenemos que ir de compras, esa ropa te queda muy holgada-dijo Henry.

Harry asintió y se fue a su cuarto seguido de Henry, se puso su pijama y se acostó.

buenas noches Harry-dijo Henry

Harry no respondió ya estaba dormido y por primera vez en todas las vacaciones no soñó con la muerte de Sirius, Henry solo cerró la puerta y se fue a dormir también.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leerlo, _un escritor sin lectores no es nadie, y aunque solo tenga uno, vale la pena seguir escribiendo por él._Dejen Reviews y gracias a Paulina por su pensamiento.**


	5. La Incertidumbre

**Hola,perdon,por,la,tardanza,y,por,las,comas,pero,mi,barra,espaciadora,no,funciona...Lo,siento,si,me,tarde...quiero,agradecer,a,las,personas,que**

**han,seguido,mi,historia:**

**SANARITA31**

**AIDEE**

**Gracias,por,sus,reviews,me,ayudan,a,continuar,la,historia,gracias,gracias.**

* * *

La Incertidumbre

Había pasado ya dos semanas desde la desaparición de Harry, nadie de la orden había podido encontrarlo y para empeorar las cosas los ataques se hicieron más frecuentes que antes, la orden estaba demasiado ocupada y no tenía el suficiente tiempo para buscar a Harry y luchar al mismo tiempo, todo eso estaba afectando seriamente a los miembros, pero sobre todo a Remus que desde que se entero de la desaparición de Harry había estado frustrado y sobre todo decaído.

Los chicos trataban de animarlo diciéndole que Harry estaría bien que lo encontrarían pronto, pero sus ánimos no ayudaban mucho pues ellos mismos no lo creían del todo, incluso los gemelos estaban decaídos. Cuando Snape se recupero había informado que no había sido ningún mortífago quien se había llevado a Potter esta noticia tranquilizo un poco a todos, pero no todo porque aun no sabían donde se encontraba Harry, además de que ahora sabían que el que se llevó a Harry era un muggle y sería algo difícil de encontrarlo pues había muchos muggles por todo Londres.

chicos bajen a comer-grito Molly desde el piso inferior, los chicos así lo hicieron y llegaron a la cocina donde estaba reunida la mayoría de la orden menos Snape, incluso Dumbledore estaba sentado en la mesa junto a la profesora Macgonagall, todos comían en silencio hasta que llegó Mundugus.

profesor Dumbledore, encontré algo-dijo Mundugus, todos los miembros y los chicos lo miraban.

dime Mundugus-dijo Dumbledore

señor, cuando estaba pasando por la casa de Potter para ir a la de la señora Figg, escuche que los Dursley estaban hablando sobre el muchacho-dijo Mundugus.

¿que fue lo que descubriste? Mundugus-dijo Dumbledore.

al parecer los Dursley recibieron una llamada de quien se llevó a Harry-dijo Mundugus, la mirada de todos los presentes y más precisamente de Remus se vieron con la esperanza de encontrarlo sano y salvo.

y…y…-dijo Remus agarrándolo del cuello y sacudiéndolo.

Remus lo estas ahorcando, suéltalo para saber lo demás-pidió Dumbledore con una sonrisa divertida, Remus lo soltó y se sentó avergonzado por su comportamiento dejando a un pobre Mundugus todo mareado y con dificultad para respirar.

gra…cias-dijo Mundugus tratando de recuperar su respiración, cuando la recupero continuó.

como ya había dicho habían recibido una llamada del que se llevó a Harry, al parecer quería saber algunos datos sobre él, los Dursley cuando descubrieron que los estaba observando desde la ventana y con mi varita en mi mano preguntaron donde se encontraba para visitarlo y según lo que pude investigar él solo había dicho que estaba en el instituto aprendiendo lo que necesitaba, sin embargo no dijo su localización-dijo Mundugus

Remus estaba que lo quería ahorcar, sin embargo estaba decaído nuevamente, igual que los demás.

siento haberlos ilusionado-dijo un poco apenado Mundugus para después irse del cuartel.

Los presentes continuaron comiendo pensando lo que había dicho Mundugus.

¿donde estas?-dijo Remus

Después de eso la orden tuvo que salir rápidamente pues estaban atacando un pequeño pueblo en el norte de Inglaterra, los chicos fueron a su cuarto.

¿creen que Harry este bien?-pregunto Ginny

espero que si, porque si no hechizare a sus parientes-dijo Ron

Ron eso no sería muy bueno de tu parte, además de que creo que Harry estará bien-dijo Hermione no muy convencida.

esperemos que si Hermione, esperemos que si-dijo Ginny.

no se les hacer raro que un hombre se lleve a Harry sin conocerlo -dijo Hermione

si es raro, desde cuando una persona hace favores a alguien que no conoce-dijo Ginny.

a lo mejor es una de esas personas que ayudan a todos-dijo Ron

puede ser-dijo Ginny

pero y si no-dijo Hermione preocupada.

Los chicos solo la miraron preocupados.

¿Qué haremos cuando sea su cumpleaños¿creen que la lechuza lo pueda encontrar para darle su regalo?-preguntó Ron

no lo sé, Dumbledore nos dijo que si Harry se encontraba en un instituto no sería bueno que unas lechuzas con regalos lleguen a mitad de la noche y además de que no servirían las lechuzas pues al parecer cerca de donde esta Harry las lechuzas se ponen nerviosas y regresan-dijo Hermione

¿por qué?-preguntó Ron

sobre las lechuzas nadie sabe ni siquiera Dumbledore y sobre lo otro porque los muggles no están acostumbrados a ver eso, podrían sospechar de Harry y lastimarlo-dijo Hermione

bueno esperemos que sea donde este se encuentre bien-dijo Ginny, Hermione y Ron solo asintieron.

Mientras en la lucha la orden estaba ganando con gran ventaja pues estaban luchando con jóvenes mortífagos inexpertos. La orden estaba apunto de terminar su trabajo cuando hubo una explosión que sorprendió a todos, los mortífagos aprovechando eso pudieron escapar dejando a algunos heridos en el camino, cuando la orden pudo reponerse de la explosión vieron que solo quedaban pocos mortífagos que atrapar y casi todos estaban inconscientes.

bueno al parecer alguien los ayudo a escapar-dijo Moody

así parece, pero yo no vi a nadie hacer el hechizo ¿y tu?-pregunto Remus recogiendo a un mortífago.

yo no vi nada, ni siquiera mi ojo mágico detecto a alguien invisible o con una capa-dijo Moody

¿crees que este bien?-pregunto Remus, Moody lo pensó un momento para después contestar.

no te preocupes Remus, sabes que Potter es un gran mago-dijo Moody.

Remus sonrío un poco

en eso tienes razón, solo espero que este bien, sabes que es la única familia que me queda-dijo Remus triste.

Moody lo miró un momento para después irse a amarrar a unos cuantos mortífagos.

Cuando la orden regreso al cuartel todos estaban fatigados, pues aunque los mortífagos eran inexpertos eran muchos, Molly les tenía preparada una rica cena a lo que todos no pudieron negarse.

voy a avisarles a los chicos-dijo Molly saliendo de la cocina.

Cuando regreso Molly junto con los chicos llegó el profesor Dumbledore acompañado de Macgonagall.

buenas noches-dijo Molly sirviéndole a Dumbledore y Macgonagall.

buenas noches Molly¿como esta arthur?-pregunto Dumbledore.

un poco ocupado pero bien-dijo Molly

Dumbledore asintió y se dispuso a cenar, cuando terminaron enviaron a los chicos a su cuarto pues tenían una reunión, esperaron a que estuvieran todos incluso Snape.

comencemos con la junta, Moody ¿Cómo les fue en este ataque?-pregunto Dumbledore.

estuvo bien, aparentemente solo eran aprendices a mortífagos, capturamos a unos cuántos pero no le pudimos sacar ninguna información importante-dijo Moody.

Dumbledore asintió.

¿Severus? Alguna novedad-pregunto Dumbledore.

sí, el señor oscuro esta comenzando a reclutar gente de otros países, aunque son pocos y la mayoría parece obligada-dijo Snape,

¿eso en que podría beneficiar a Voldemort?-preguntó Tonks.

aún no lo se, pero creo que es para comenzar a expandir su poder, según me han comentado-dijo Snape.

La orden lo pensó un momento.

pero si eso es cierto el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ganaría más poder-dijo Molly.

pues según los hechos ese es su plan pero no lo sabemos con certeza -dijo Dumbledore

Arabella ¿alguna novedad del joven Potter?-pregunto Dumbledore.

bueno de aseguró Mundugus ya les aviso sobre la llamada-dijo Arabella recibiendo un si de respuesta.

bueno he estado vigilando la casa de los Dursley, pero no he visto nada raro solo que la hermana de Vernón ya se fue-dijo Arabella

¿alguna otra cosa?-pregunto Remus que no había participado en la reunión algo ilusionado, recibiendo una negativa de parte de Arabella.

La orden sabía cuan importante era Harry para Remus pues solo le quedaba él como recuerdo de James y Lily, además que ahora que Sirius había muerto era lo único que le quedaba.

bueno, Arabella sigue vigilando, por el momento la reunión ha terminado-dijo Dumbledore comenzando a irse junto a la mayoría, cuando todos se hubieron ido solo quedaba Remus en la cocina pues Molly había ido a ver a los chicos.

Sirius perdóname, te falle-dijo Remus

Remus-dijo alguien desde la puerta.

Remus volteó para encontrarse a Molly que estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

sabes bien que no debes preocuparte de Harry, el sabe cuidarse solo-dijo Molly tratando de reconfortarlo.

lo sé Molly, lo sé, solo que no dejo de pensar en que si le pasara algo a Harry me sentiría responsable-dijo Remus

igual que todos Remus, sabes muy bien que Harry es muy querido y más por todos mis hijos… bueno menos por Percy-dijo Molly con un deje de tristeza.

¿como van las cosas con él?-preguntó Remus.

bueno ahora que ya todo el mundo mágico esta enterado del regreso de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado Percy se distancio más, pensé que cuando se diera cuenta de su error iba a regresar-dijo Molly con lágrimas en los ojos.

Molly, sabes bien que Percy es muy orgulloso y que no admitirá con facilidad que se equivoco-dijo Remus

lo sé pero ¿porque no ha mandado una lechuza¿Porque no ha venido tan siquiera a visitarnos?- preguntó Molly

de aseguro piensa que podrían recriminarlo o algo-dijo Remus

nosotros nunca haríamos eso, él debería saberlo-dijo Molly algo alterada.

yo lo sé y de aseguró él también, pero puede ser que este reflexionando lo sucedido el año anterior y se esta tomando su tiempo-dijo Remus

Molly sonrío un poco.

no te preocupes el regresara ya lo verás-dijo Remus.

Molly lo abrazó y se fue a cocinar algo, pues en esas situaciones le daba por cocinar cualquier cosa.

Remus se quedó sentado pensando en lo sucedido, se fue a su cuarto y miro al cielo, era luna nueva. Si no hubiera sido por James, Lily y Sirius de aseguró él se encontraría solo.

les prometo que encontraré a Harry pasé lo que pasé y al que se lo llevó deseara nunca haberlo hecho-dijo Remus decidido.

Henry sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, miró para atrás y no vio a nadie.

¿pasa algo malo?-preguntó una voz.

no, nada solo sentí un escalofrío, buenas noches Harry-dijo Henry cerrando la puerta y yéndose a dormir, _que habrá sido ese escalofrío _pensó Henry.

* * *

**Hola,ya,se,esta,algo,corto,pero,no,se,preocupen,tratare,de,actualizar,pronto,por,el,momento,nos,vemos.**

**Gracias,por,leer,la,historia...dejen,reviews.**


	6. Lección Aprendida

**Hola,como,estan,siento,mucho,la,tardanza,pero,aqio,estoy,a,sus,ordenes,ahora,muchas,gracias,a,las,persona,que,han,seguido,mi,historia:**

_Aidee:_Gracias

_Azera_:Espero,te,guste,este,capitulo,y,gracias,por,tus,animos

_DasBlume_:Gracias,por,tus,animos,seguire,y,tratare,de,no,atrasarme,mucho.

_Ianthe:_Muchas,gracias,por,tu,opinion,y,no,te,preocupes,seguiran,buscandolo,nos,vemos.

* * *

Lección Aprendida

Había pasado un mes desde que había llegado con Henry, desde que llegó había podido superar la tristeza y confusión que tenía, comenzando a confiar nuevamente en las personas poco a poco y ser más alegre pero aun no podía dejar de culparse por lo de Sirius, en eso estaba cuando sintió que algo o más bien alguien le lamía la cara, Harry abrió los ojos para encontrarse a un perro color negro cerca de su cara y lamiéndola.

prongs, aléjate de mi me estás lamiendo toda la cara-dijo Harry empujando al perro para atrás.

gracias a ti me desperté mucho antes-dijo Harry enojado mirando el reloj viendo que eran las 8:00 AM y después al perro.

Cuando se levantó de la cama el perro comenzó a ladrar y a rodearlo, Harry sonrió, movió la cabeza y se fue a bañar. Todavía podía recordar el día en que encontró a "prongs".

FLASH BLACK

Harry había tenido que ir al supermercado, Henry vio la oportunidad perfecta de que pudiera conocer la colonia y así lo hizo pudo observar que aparte del parque cruzando la calle, había un supermercado, una escuela y un banco bastante cerca de la casa de Henry aproximadamente a unas 3 cuadras, Harry había visto todos los alrededores para después ir al supermercado y comprar los alimentos y fue cuando regresaba a casa que se dio cuenta de que alguien lo seguía, miró para atrás y pudo ver que era una perro labrador color negro que movía la cola y se acercaba a él, Harry no pudo evitar acordarse de Sirius, así que decidió ignorarlo y seguir su camino pero el perro lo seguía pero sin acercarse mucho a él, Harry paró y volteó, el perro también paró y lo miró, ambos se quedaron un tiempo hasta que Harry decidió espantarlo, pero el perro lo seguía observando, _acaso será un animago_ pensó Harry desechando esa idea, comenzando a caminar a su casa, pero nuevamente el perro lo siguió, cuando ya estaba frente a la casa volvió a voltearse y miró al perro, en ese momento el perro se acerco cuidadosamente a Harry comenzando a olfatearlo, Harry lo miró curioso y lo acarició, el perro se dejo sin ningún miedo.

te agrada el perro-dijo una voz sobresaltando a Harry, mirando a quien había hablado, era un señor alto, tez blanca, ojos azules, pelo marrón y de cuerpo delgado.

¿es su perro?- pregunto siguiendo acariciando a el perro.

si, es mío pero dime ¿te gusta?-pregunto

es muy cariñoso-dijo Harry, en eso momento salió Henry.

Harry ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto

¡Oh!.. Usted debe ser su padre, mucho gusto mi nombre es Joe y le estaba preguntando si le gustaba el perro para regalárselo-dijo Joe.

Harry miró a Henry un momento, parecía que lo estaba pensando para después sonreír.

bueno solo si Harry lo quiere, por mi no hay ningún problema-dijo mirando a Harry.

Harry lo pensó un momento, el perro le recordaba mucho a Sirius, pero por eso mismo lo quería, el perro lo hacia sentir bien y relajado.

¿y bien que dicen? Si no para buscar a alguien más antes de mañana que me iré a Francia-preguntó Joe.

¿Cuántos años tiene?-pregunto Henry.

solo tiene 3 años-respondió.

Harry lo pensó bien, hasta que lo decidió.

si me gustaría quedármelo-dijo Harry acariciando al perro, Henry asintió y miró a Joe, después de eso Joe les entrego la correa y se fue en un taxi.

Harry¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?-preguntó Henry acariciando al perro, Harry lo pensó un momento.

prongs¿te gusta prongs?-preguntó Harry al perro que le lamió la cara.

pues prongs será-dijo Henry.

Harry ve al supermercado y compra comida para perro-dijo Henry.

pero ya fui-dijo Harry haciendo un puchero.

quieres un perro aliméntalo, ahora ve-dijo Henry una sonrisa para después meterse a la casa, Harry solo bufó y se fue a comprar las croquetas acompañado de prongs.

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

Cuando Harry terminó de bañarse se miró en el espejo y pudo ver que su físico había cambiado mucho, ya no se veía tan flaco si no que ahora sus músculos se notaban más, su brazo ya se había recuperado, había crecido mucho y su pelo seguía igual de rebelde que siempre, en eso estaba cuando Henry lo llamaba para que bajara a almorzar, se cambió y bajo.

¿te despertaste o te despertaron?-preguntó Henry sabiendo la respuesta, Harry respondió con un gruñido.

tranquilo solo decía-dijo Henry caminado hacia a él.

Harry…FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS-grito Henry de emoción sacando un pastel de su espalda para después tomarle una foto, Harry no tenía palabra alguna nunca le habían echo una fiesta de cumpleaños con pastel y todo.

tierra llamando a Harry, responda-dijo Henry pasando una mano por su cara, Harry reacciono.

ya era hora¿quieres invitar a algún amigo de tu escuela?-pregunto Henry, Harry lo miró un momento, negando con la cabeza, no quería ver a nadie del mundo mágico.

¿ni siquiera a Ron o Hermione?- pregunto Henry.

Harry negó con la cabeza, Henry asintió y le sirvió un poco de pastel, todavía podía recordar cuando Harry le había dicho que era "mago" nunca había creído del todo sobre la magia y eso había sido apenas hace 2 semanas, le agradecía mucho a Harry porque así le demostraba que en verdad confiaba en él.

FLASH BLACK

Harry había estado pensando mucho sobre el tema, Henry le agradaba y no quería guardarle secretos, se sentía como si lo traicionaría después de que él le hubiera tratado como alguien conocido, hasta que final se decidió y bajo a la sala donde estaba Henry leyendo un libro de ciencia ficción.

Henry-dijo Harry

mmm-dijo Henry bajando el libro y mirándolo.

¿crees en la magia?-pregunto Harry, Henry lo miró extrañado, pero de todos modos lo pensó.

bueno si te refieres a la magia que vemos en los centros comerciales…no, pero en la verdadera magia¿Por qué no?-dijo Henry con una sonrisa.

y ¿crees en los magos?-pregunto nuevamente Harry, recibiendo una mirada de confusión por parte de Henry, pero nuevamente lo pensó.

bueno esa si es difícil…pero creo que hay que estar con la mente abierta así que creo que si ¿porqué?-pregunto Henry, Harry le hizo una seña de que lo siguiera a lo que él hizo.

y si alguien te dijera que es mago ¿Qué pensarías?-pregunto nuevamente Harry hiendo hacia su cuarto seguido de Henry.

bueno primero que es un loco, pero si en determinado caso veo que no es un loco, habla seriamente y tiene pruebas, supongo que le creería-dijo Henry entrando en el cuarto de Harry, observando que sacaba algo.

y si te dijera que yo soy un mago ¿me creerías?-pregunto Harry, Henry lo miró un momento, estaba apunto de decir algo cuando Harry se tapo con la capa de su padre mostrando solo la cabeza, Henry miraba sorprendido.

no…no es un truco verdad-dijo Henry tocando la capa.

no, es de verdad-dijo Harry mirándolo, para después mostrarle su álbum de fotos, Henry cuando vio que las fotos se movían no pudo evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa.

son mis padres-dijo Harry, viendo a Henry tocar las fotos para ver si no era un truco, y para rematar le mostró su saeta de fuego, parecía que de un momento a otro Henry se desmayaría, pero no lo hizo, cuando pudo recuperarse un poco del shock, parecía que había perdido todo sentimiento y salió del cuarto de Harry aun con el álbum en sus manos hacia su cuarto y encerrarse.

Harry lo miró irse y se sentó en su cama acompañado de prongs, después de eso Henry no había bajado ni a comer, ni a cenar, Harry estaba preocupado y un poco decepcionado ¿que pasaría¿Acaso Henry lo trataría como sus tíos? o ¿lo vería como un fenómeno, con esos pensamientos se fue a dormir acompañado de prongs, cuando bajo a desayunar se sorprendió de ver a Henry sentado en la mesa.

buenos días cachorrito¿Cómo dormiste?-preguntó Henry sirviéndole el desayuno, para después sentarse.

bi…bien-dijo Harry sorprendido, pareciera que no hubiera pasado nada.

ten tu álbum, gracias por dejarme verlo, sabes te veías mejor de bebé-dijo Henry entregándole el álbum y sonriendo.

ja, ja muy gracioso…entonces ¿Qué piensas?-preguntó Harry algo temeroso.

bueno al principio, para ser franco me dio miedo, pero después me pude dar cuenta de que eres igual a mí, claro con magia, pero eres un ser humano así que no había razón de temerte, además de que de alguna forma sabía que eres especial, todos lo somos pero cuando te conocí sentí que eras diferente de cierta manera a mi, pero ahora te lo puedo decir, Harry tu eres GENIAL-dijo Henry abrazándolo, desordenándole el pelo y comenzando a reír contagiando a Harry que trataba de quitárselo de encima y a prongs que ladraba.

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

bueno como no quieres invitar a nadie¿a donde quieres ir?-pregunto Henry terminando su pastel, seguido de Harry.

mmm…no se-dijo Harry con sinceridad.

bueno mientras tu piensas, vamos a pasear con prongs-dijo Henry agarrando la correa y poniéndosela a prongs.

vamos Harry-dijo Henry, Harry se levantó y ambos salieron a pasear y jugar un rato con prongs, hasta que tuvieron hambre y regresaron a casa para desayunar.

¿ya lo pensaste?-preguntó Henry.

sip y quiero ir al parque de diversiones, luego al cine y después ya veremos-dijo Harry como niño chiquito, Henry comenzó a reír.

Harry que es eso a tus 16 años y comportándote como niño de 8-dijo Henry aparentando que lo regañaba y dándole un discurso sobra la edad.

aja y tu que a tus 30 años sigues comportándote como Mark-dijo Harry levantando las manos y enumerando todos los berrinches que Henry había echo.

Oh…eso fue golpe bajo¿Quién te enseño esos modales?-pregunto Henry haciéndose el ofendido.

mmm…veamos ¿Quién podría ser?... ¡ah! claro ¡TU!-dijo Harry comenzando a reír por la cara de Henry.

ahora por eso no te llevó a ninguna parte-dijo Henry haciendo un tremendo berrinche y haciendo reír a Harry.

Henry¿no que eras el adulto de la casa?-pregunto Harry con una sonrisa, Henry le saco la lengua y fue por sus cosas refunfuñando, Harry río.

estos niños-dijo Harry

te oí-grito Henry asomándose por la puerta, Harry negó con la cabeza.

niños-dijo Harry hiendo donde estaba Henry.

te volví a oír-dijo Henry tomando las llaves del auto, Harry comenzó a reír.

entonces ¿vamos o que?-preguntó Harry

de acuerdo usted gana señor, entonces que esperamos¡al parque de diversiones!-dijo Henry haciendo reír a Harry y recibiendo una lamida de prongs.

lo siento prongs pero no puedes acompañarnos, cuida la casa-dijo Henry acariciándolo y saliendo de la casa seguido de Harry para irse en el auto a los lugares que dijo Harry.

Cuando llegaron al parque de diversiones, Henry tuvo que subirse a todos los juegos, pero cuando bajo de la montaña rusa estaba algo verde, mientras que Harry sonreía y se reía de él, Harry nunca había tenido oportunidad de ir a un parque de diversiones o al cine, todo porque sus tíos pensaban que era una vergüenza llevarlo, cuando salieron del parque fueron al cine a ver la película "Cuando los duendes y momias se juntan" a Harry se le hizo muy gracioso como veían a los duendes, Henry por otro lado se entretenía arrojándole palomitas a la gente que le estorbaba la vista, cuando salieron, se dirigieron a casa por prongs y después fueron al parque que estaba enfrente a jugar a la pelota con el labrador, todo estaba bien hasta que prongs tumbó dos veces seguidas a Henry y ambos decidieron o más bien Henry decidió parar el juego.

Cualquier persona que los viera pensaría que era un padre con su hijo, jugando con su perro, pues ahora estaban jugando al baseball, cuando terminaron el juego decidieron quedarse en los columpios para ver el atardecer hasta que Henry preguntó algo que Harry no se esperaba.

Harry-dijo Henry escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

si-dijo Harry mirándolo.

¿lo extrañas mucho?-pregunto Henry seriamente.

Harry sabía de quien hablaba, desde que llegó Henry no le había preguntado sobre ese tema, y Harry se lo agradecía mucho, Henry había llegado a ser alguien importante para Harry, ahora veía a Henry como un padre, un amigo, un confidente, no tuvo que pensar la respuesta mucho.

si…lo extraño mucho-dijo Harry con voz triste, Henry le miraba como cuando un padre mira a su hijo, Harry había llegado a ser un hijo para él, un hijo a quien tenía que ayudar y apoyar, le puso una mano en su hombro y dijo.

Harry ¿que sientes por su muerte?-preguntó Henry, Harry lo pensó más tiempo hasta que respondió.

siento tristeza…pero lo que más siento es culpa-dijo Harry.

¿culpa de que?-preguntó Henry.

de que por mi muriera la única persona que me trataba como alguien capaz de cuidarse solo y no como un niño-dijo Harry triste, pero al mismo tiempo enojado, Henry espero un momento antes de continuar.

es normal sentir tristeza por alguien a que queríamos mucho y se fue Harry, pero ¿culpa, algunas personas se sienten culpables por la muerte de alguien querido, pero son esas personas las que lastiman más a los demás que sienten tristeza por la o él que se fue-dijo Henry viendo la puesta del sol.

Harry lo miró un momento algo enojado de que Henry no entendiera.

Henry no lo entiendes en verdad fue mi culpa que Sirius muriera, si no hubiera sido tan estupido ahora él estuviera vivo-dijo Harry alzando la voz.

no Harry, tu no fuiste el culpable…déjame terminar, dijo Henry viendo que Harry iba a protestar¿dime si tu hubieras muerto que hubiera sentido tu padrino? Acaso no hubiera sentido también culpa de no haberte ayudado, piensa un momento las cosas Harry, tu padrino hubiera echo cualquier cosa para que vivieras, pero si tu hubieras muerto él sentiría lo mismo que tu…culpa, culpa de no llegar a tiempo, culpa de no haberte protegido-dijo Henry.

Harry se quedó pensado un momento.

estoy seguro que tu padrino hubiera querido morir protegiéndote…espera, dijo Henry nuevamente viendo que Harry iba a protestar, y no escondido en una casa que odiaba, Harry estoy seguro que tu padrino no quería morir aún, pero estaba preparado, de aseguró el quería verte crecer o mínimo verte terminar la escuela, pero ¿si hubieras estado tu en la posición de Sirius no hubieras echo lo mismo, estoy seguro que si y también estoy seguro que si tuvieras que arriesgar la vida por él para que viviera lo hubieras echo-dijo Henry.

pero yo…-dijo Harry siendo interrumpido por Henry.

Harry si tú hubieras arriesgado tu vida por la de él¿Qué sentirías si vieras que él se siente culpable por tu muerte¿Te gustaría ver a la persona por la que moriste culpándose y que no viviera la vida que le diste?-preguntó Henry.

no… yo quisiera que viviera feliz y que no sintiera culpa por mi muerte, ya que lo hubiera echo con gusto ya que lo pude proteger-dijo Harry.

exacto ¿no crees que es lo que tu padrino quiere que hagas¿Acaso crees que tu padrino hubiera querido verte culpándote por su muerte? Eres todavía joven Harry tienes mucho que vivir, tu padrino hubiera arriesgado todo con tal de que estuvieras sano y salvo aún costándole la vida-pregunto Henry mirándolo, Harry también lo miró y se sorprendió de ver a Sirius frente a él con su sonrisa clásica, parpadeo pero era Henry quien sonreía.

Harry se dio cuenta que Henry tenía razón, Sirius hubiera querido morir protegiéndolo y no encerrado, a Sirius nunca le gusto verlo triste o culpable por algo que no había echo, Sirius hubiera querido verlo feliz, en ese momento algo dentro de Harry se liberó, haciendo que se sintiera relajado, miró al cielo oscuro y observo la estrella que tenía el nombre de Sirius, dedicándole una sonrisa y una lágrima solitaria, para después mirar a Henry y ver que este le esperaba para irse a la casa, Henry pudo notar que en los ojos de Harry ya no había ninguna culpa, confusión o tristeza, lo único que se podía ver ahora era una felicidad, una gran alegría por la vida, Henry sonrío, _lección aprendida Harry, ahora entiendes lo que tu padrino te quiso dar…una oportunidad de vivir _pensó Henry dirigiéndose a la casa junto a Harry y prongs.

Mientras en el cielo una estrella brillaba intensamente, esa estrella era la de Sirius que sonreía, _vive tu vida sin tristezas, culpas o rencores, la vida es muy corta para que guardes esos sentimientos, llena esos momentos con sonrisas, no con tristeza, llena esos momentos con risa no con rencor y sobretodo llena esos momentos con alegrías no con culpas, nos veremos Harry, _y así como vino desapareció el brillo, dejando a una estrella solitaria en el firmamento pero centellante.

* * *

GRACIAS,POR,LEERLO,ESPERO,LES,HAYA,GUSTADO.

Dejen,reviews.


	7. Reencuentros y

**Hola como esta? ya se me tarde algo, lo siento de verdad tratare de actualizar más seguido sale, bueno ahora muchas gracias a:**

**Aidee; gracias**

**Azera: me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este tambien te guste.**

* * *

Reencuentros y…

Había pasado ya casi dos meses desde la desaparición de Harry, los ataques de Voldemort se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes, la orden estaba dividida por los sucesos, unos querían buscar a Harry, otros querían detener a los mortífagos y a Voldemort, Dumbledore trataba de tranquilizarlos y evitar una discusión consiguiéndolo por un momento, pero después de un tiempo volvían a discutir, el ministerio tratando de volver a tener la confianza de la comunidad mágica hacia esfuerzos para arrestar a los mortífagos, sin embargo el ministerio no lograba su objetivo, pues la comunidad los acusaba del desorden que había, por lo que el ministerio decidió comenzar a reforzar los lugares donde había más posibilidad de un ataque por los mortífagos logrando así tranquilizar a la comunidad.

Remus y los chicos habían estado pendientes de alguna novedad de Harry por la señora Figg, consiguiendo una negativa por parte de ella, Remus había tratado de buscarlo por él mismo en lugares muggles que él conocía, sin embargo no había podido encontrar nada, los chicos comenzaban a preocuparse por Harry y se preguntaban como estaría, si lo alimentaban o si lo maltrataban en el "instituto" donde estaba, incluso decidieron una vez enviarle una lechuza, pero la lechuza regresaba con la carta y algo nerviosa, la falta de información sobre el tema estaba haciendo que perdieran las esperanzas en encontrarlo, pues ya solo faltaban pocos días para entrar a Hogwarts, eso hasta que un día….

Ron despierta tenemos que ir a comprar los útiles-dijo Molly

unos minutitos más-dijo Ron comenzando nuevamente a roncar.

RONALD WEASLEY NO ME HAGAS IR A LEVANTARTE-grito Molly, haciendo que Ron se levantara al instante, y se cambiara.

Minutos después Ron estaba en la cocina de Grimuld Place soñoliento, seguido de las chicas.

comiencen a almorzar, tenemos que comprar todos sus materiales y útiles antes de que se llene de gente-dijo Molly dándoles el almuerzo que consistía en cereal y tostadas con mermelada, en eso llegaron Remus, Tonks y Moody.

chicos Remus, Tonks y Moody no acompañaran al callejón…ya…saben porque-dijo Molly muy seria...más de lo que era, los chicos asintieron y se dispusieron a almorzar junto con los demás, cuando terminaron se fueron en polvos Flu al callejón.

Cuando llegaron al callejón o más precisamente al caldero chorreante, vieron que estaba solo, excepto por un hombre que estaba sentado leyendo un libro.

ese hombre se me hace familiar-dijo Remus, todos se fijaron mejor en el hombre y notaron que tenía el pelo negro, tez morena, algo musculoso porque la camisa estaba ajustada y se notaban más, además de que usaba un pantalón negro con una camisa color azul marino, las chicas no pudieron dejar soltar un suspiro, Ron las miró desconcertado un momento para después dirigirle una mirada de desconfianza al hombre.

Olvidando al hombre fueron al patio de atrás y entraron al callejón, el cual era tal y como lo podían recordar, excepto por unos aurores que cuidaban la entrada y los lugares importantes ahí, como el banco Gringotts a donde fueron para recoger y cambiar algo de dinero para poder comprar sus útiles, después de salir de ahí los chicos comenzaron a comprar sus útiles comenzando con los libros, luego por sus materiales para pociones, después por túnicas nuevas además de una túnica de gala ya que se las habían pedido, y por ultimo fueron a comprar plumas, pergaminos y tinta, cuando terminaron de hacer eso fueron por una nieve, mientras ellos la compraban Remus y Moody vigilaban por si encontraban algo inusual, sin encontrar nada, Tonks por su parte estaba vigilando de cerca de los chicos y de Molly pero en realidad era que también quería una nieve, cuando terminaron de comer su nieve, Molly decidió que era hora de desayunar, algo que Ron no negó, cuando entraron al caldero chorreante, el hombre que habían visto al llegar seguía ahí leyendo el libro, los chicos se sentaron pero lo siguieron mirando con curiosidad.

El hombre sintiendo que lo miraban levantó su vista del libro, los chicos pudieron notar que tenía ojos color café, el hombre les sonrió haciendo que las chicas se sonrojaran y que Ron lo mirara con algo de odio, fue en ese momento que Remus se pudo dar cuenta de quien era el hombre.

es él-murmuro Remus sacando su varita.

¿quién?-preguntó Tonks saludando al hombre, él cuál le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa, para después ponerse a leer el libro nuevamente, Tonks volvió a suspirar.

no lo ves Tonks es el que se llevó a Potter-dijo Moody sacando también la varita.

¿Cómo lo saben?-pregunto Tonks mirando al hombre de reojo.

nunca pones atención en las reuniones ¿verdad?-dijo Moody algo desesperado por su falta de responsabilidad, Tonks negó sintiéndose algo culpable.

Tonks en la última reunión nos dieron una descripción del que se llevó a Harry, gracias a la ayuda de Arabella, que aunque estaba algo oscuro pudo darnos una buena descripción-dijo Remus tranquilamente aunque su cara mostraba todo lo contrario, incluso los chicos se alejaron un poco de él.

Remus cálmate estamos en un lugar público-pidió Molly tratando de tranquilizarlo pero sin lograrlo.

¡y que! somos las únicas personas que estamos aquí aparte de él-dijo Moody levantando su varita.

Remus miraba al hombre que leía tranquilamente con odio, lo único que quería en ese momento era lanzarle algún hechizo para que le dijera donde estaba Harry, estaba tan concentrado que Moody tuvo que hacer el primer movimiento lanzándole al hombre un hechizo aturdidor, pero algo ocurrió, el hombre logró esquivar el hechizo tumbándose al suelo para después pararse y mirarlos con… ¿diversión?

oigan ¿Por qué me atacaron? Acaso ya es delito leer en bares-pregunto el hombre sonriendo y parándose un poco más cerca de ellos, los chicos se pudieron dar cuenta de que el hombre era alto más que Remus y Moody.

Remus viendo eso le lanzó un expelliarmus, pero nuevamente el hombre logró esquivarlo, pero no del todo pues el hechizo le cortó un par de cabellos.

¡ey! Cuidado con el pelo, por si no lo has notado lo quiero mucho-dijo el hombre agarrando los cabellos.

revivan, por favor, revivan…NOOO, porque los cabellos son siempre los primeros en morir-dijo el hombre dramáticamente.

eso no es gracioso-dijo Moody con una mueca lanzándole otro hechizo, pero nuevamente el hombre logró esquivarlo.

y crees que a mí si, acaso crees que quedarse calvo es divertido-dijo el hombre mirándolo.

Remus y Moody estaban que echaban fuego, el hombre estaba burlándose de ellos, por lo que ambos le comenzaron a lanzar muchos hechizos, hasta que un hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho haciendo estrellarse contra la mesa, sin embargo el hombre no se desmayó, Remus y Moody se acercaron con la varita en alto para lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor, pero en el momento en que lo iban a hechizar algo empujo a Moody haciendo que perdiera la varita, Remus dándose la vuelta para ver que era fue empujado por un labrador negro que le gruñía furiosamente, nadie se había fijado que el hombre tenía al perro acostado a sus pies, Remus al verlo recordó a Sirius, el perro por otra parte estaba a punto de morderlo cuando una voz le paró.

¡prongs¡Alto!-dijo una voz, Remus al escuchar ese nombre se quedó paralizado, el perro inmediatamente se quedó quieto.

prongs, ven aquí-dijo la voz, el perro obedeció y se bajo de Remus poniéndose al lado de un muchacho con unas bolsas, cuando Remus se pudo levantar, miró bien al muchacho era casi tan alto como el hombre, pelo negro azabache todo despeinado, ligeramente musculoso, tez algo bronceada, con lentes oscuros, un pantalón de mezclilla color negro, al igual que la camisa, el muchacho se dirigía al hombre.

Henry ¿estas bien?-pregunto el muchacho preocupado, el hombre le miró.

si estoy bien solo un poco adolorido por la mesa, pero por lo demás estoy bien-dijo Henry parándose ayudado por el muchacho.

Moody que había estado viendo todo apuntó al muchacho.

¿Dónde esta Potter?-pregunto Moody

yo que tu dejaría de apuntarlo-dijo Henry con una sonrisa aunque la voz había sonado como una advertencia, el perro estaba gruñendo nuevamente.

¿quieren saber donde esta?-preguntó el muchacho tranquilamente.

Tonks que había estado mirando, Molly y los chicos se acercaron más.

bien si lo quieren saber…Aquí esta-dijo el muchacho quitándose los lentes oscuros mostrando unos ojos verdes esmeralda que brillaban con intensidad, todos se sorprendieron por mirar los ojos y ver solamente alegría y valentía, no había tristeza, odio o confusión.

¿Harry?-preguntaron todos sorprendidos por su cambio, Harry sonrío divertido asintiendo, mientras Henry miraba todo sentado junto a prongs.

¿de verdad eres tu?-pregunto Hermione acercándose.

claro que soy yo, o ¿quien crees que soy?-preguntó Harry riendo.

¿un mocoso feo?-dijo Henry con una sonrisa, Harry le miró.

¿quieres madurar de una vez? Además de que le pregunte a ella no a ti-dijo Harry, Henry se encogió de hombros y se puso a leer otra vez.

si que has cambiado-dijo Ron mirándolo bien.

creció más por eso se ve cambiado, antes parecía enano-dijo Henry desde la mesa recibiendo otra mirada de Harry que más o menos decía "te vas a callar o que".

Remus lo miraba, si que había cambiado ahora se veía más alto, y fuerte además de alegre, se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte.

Harry me preocupaste mucho, me alegra que estés bien-dijo Remus separándose de él.

Harry no te hizo daño el muggle ¿verdad?-pregunto Molly revisándolo bien, para después abrazarlo muy fuerte.

Molly lo vas a asfixiar si lo sigues abrazando, suéltalo-dijo Moody acercándose a él.

Dime Potter ¿Dónde has estado?-pregunto Moody seriamente.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder llegó Dumbledore acompañado de la profesora Macgonagall, Mundugus y Snape, que cuando vieron a Harry se acercaron a él.

Harry es bueno volver a verte-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

ojala pudiera decir lo mismo-dijo Harry en un susurro.

también es bueno volver a verle-dijo Harry con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Harry había vuelto a confiar en la personas pero aún no le perdonaba a Dumbledore que le hubiera ocultado tantas cosas de su vida.

Así que a regresado e Potter¿se siente feliz de ser el centro de atención?-dijo Snape mirándolo fríamente.

ya sabe la respuesta ¿o no?...Profesor -dijo Harry con indiferencia y cierta arrogancia haciendo que Snape estuviera apuntó de hechizarlo.

bueno creo que lo mejor será ir al cuartel para poder platicar a gusto-dijo Dumbledore tratando de evitar una pelea entre Harry y Snape, todos asintieron y se comenzaron a ir, sin embargo Harry se dirigió donde estaba Henry acompañado de prongs.

Harry él también va a ir para decirnos unas cuántas cosas-dijo Remus mirando al hombre con antipatía y con algo de odio.

Henry lo miró un momento pero asintió, ayudo a Harry con algunas bolsas mientras Harry se llevaba otra parte así ambos y prongs se dirigieron a Grimuld Place.

Dumbledore miró un momento a Harry se pudo dar cuenta desde que llegó que Harry había cambiado, ahora se veía seguro, feliz pero también se le veía cierto aire arrogante, eso le preocupo, fue con Tom y le pagó por los daños sufridos por los hechizos y por la mesa rota para después dirigirse hacia el cuartel de la orden.

Cuando Henry llegó a la casa por la chimenea seguido de Harry y prongs por poco y se caía si no hubiera sido por Harry, cuando salieron de la chimenea y vieron la casa de Sirius, Harry sintió nostalgia por su padrino pero no se puso triste, le había prometido recordarlo con alegría, se fueron a la cocina donde estaban todos esperando a Dumbledore, todos miraban a Harry y a Henry que no les ponía atención pues miraba la casa con fascinación eso hasta que llegó Dumbledore y todos se sentaron para aclarar las cosas.

bien Harry es bueno verte sano y salvo-dijo Dumbledore mirándolo, Harry sin embargo no lo miraba solo asintió.

dinos Potter ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?-pregunto Moody, Harry lo miró un momento, le dio un codazo a Henry que había estado mirando la casa todo el tiempo, para después responder.

estuve en la casa de él-dijo Harry tranquilamente apuntado hacia Henry, los presentes lo miraron confundidos, esperaban que le diera la dirección del lugar.

Harry ¿Por qué no enviaste una lechuza para informarnos?-pregunto Remus.

porque no quería contactarlos, quería estar solo para pensar lo ocurrido en el departamento de misterios-dijo Harry igualmente tranquilo mirando a prongs que estaba apoyando su cabeza en su pierna.

Todos se sorprendieron ante la respuesta, pensaban que Harry estaría aún triste por la muerte de Sirius y ahora estaba muy tranquilo cuando lo mencionaba.

entonces ¿quería estar solo en compañía de un muggle Potter?-preguntó Snape con despreció.

quería estar alejado un rato del mundo mágico y por eso no los contacte, lo siento Remus si te preocupe…pero me alegra volver a verte-dijo Harry ignorando la pregunta de Snape.

Remus frunció un poco el ceño, este Harry actuaba diferente, no le importaba que hubiera superado lo de Sirius al contrario le alegraba pero… esa actitud le traerá problemas.

señor Henry podría decirnos ¿Dónde a estado Harry todo este tiempo?-pregunto Molly seriamente.

Henry se sorprendió de que le preguntaran algo, pero de todos modos respondió.

claro que si señora, Harry a estado conmigo en mi humilde hogar-dijo Henry sonriendo, haciendo que las chicas se sonrojaran un poco.

eso la lo sabemos…algo más Henry-dijo Remus escupiendo la última palabra, Henry le miró un momento confundido por su comportamiento.

Señor Henry podría contarnos todo por favor-pidió Dumbledore tranquilamente, Henry miro a Harry y luego comenzó a contarles, desde que conoció a Harry, cuando llegaron a su casa, la fiesta de Mark, el cumpleaños de Harry donde omitió la parte donde hablaban de Sirius, eso era algo personal para Harry, hasta que se encontraron con ellos, pero Henry nuevamente omitió una parte de la historia.

Todos escucharon atentamente la historia hasta que Henry término de contarla, Dumbledore se quedó pensando un momento, se pudo dar cuenta que Henry no había contado todo, sin embargo no dijo nada.

gracias Henry, bueno ahora que les parece si comemos-dijo Dumbledore, recibió una respuesta afirmativa por parte de todos, menos de Snape y Macgonagall pues tuvieron que irse al colegio.

Mientras Molly preparaba la comida, los chicos fueron a platicar con Harry que estaba platicando con Henry.

Harry ¿podemos hablar contigo?-preguntó Ron

Claro vamos a la sala-dijo Harry hiendo a la sala seguido de los chicos, cuando estuvieron ahí lo primero que recibió fue una cachetada por parte de Hermione y Ginny.

¡auch! Eso dolió ¿están enojadas porque no les escribí?-pregunto Harry con una sonrisa sobandosé el cachete, las chicas no respondieron.

vamos se ven mas hermosas cuando están contentas que enojadas-dijo Harry haciendo que las chicas se ruborizaran y sonrieran un poco.

en verdad siento no haberles escrito chicos, pero ya les dije las razones, lo siento mucho-dijo Harry sinceramente.

Los chicos lo pensaron un poco pero al final lo perdonaron.

vamos Harry, sabes que no podemos enojarnos contigo por mucho tiempo…además creo que ya esta la comida-dijo Ron arrastrando a Harry.

se nota que tu no has cambiado-dijo Harry comenzando a reír contagiando a las chicas y a Ron.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina vieron que ya estaba servida la comida y los presentes ya estaban comiendo, incluso Dumbledore. Molly les sirvió, ellos comenzaron a comer de inmediato pues tenían mucha hambre, la comida fue muy animada pues Henry hacía una que otra torpeza o decía alguna tontería, sin embargo Remus no estaba feliz estaba enojado con el hombre por lo que cuando terminaron de comer y Henry iba a ver la casa habló con él.

Remus empujo a Henry a una esquina para que no los vieran.

escúchame bien muggle, si encuentro o escucho que algo le hiciste a Harry, te arrepentías de haber nacido, así que ve con cuidado porque algo te podría pasar-dijo Remus apretando los dientes y aventándolo más contra pared mientras le apuntaba con la varita.

una cosa más, si le haces daño mientras este contigo aquí, sabrás lo que es meterse con un licántropo enojado y más con uno que le gustaría matarte-dijo Remus aventándolo nuevamente para después irse a la cocina, Henry lo miró irse.

Después de eso Henry le pregunto a Dumbledore si podía ir por las cosas de Harry, Dumbledore asintió pero le acompaño Remus que no le perdía la vista ni un momento. Cuando llegaron al vecindario Remus se fijo que muchas personas conocían a Henry y a Harry.

hola Henry ¿Dónde esta el pequeño Harry?-dijo una señora ya anciana.

con unos amigos, vine a recoger sus cosas pues ya se va a ir-dijo Henry.

que triste lo extrañaremos por aquí, dile que lo extrañare-dijo la anciana alejándose de ellos.

la señora Bronz-dijo Henry, viendo que Remus iba a preguntar quien era.

que tal Henry ¿Cómo esta tu hijo?-pregunto un hombre de unos 25 años.

bien solo que ya se va a ir a su escuela-dijo Henry, Remus se sorprendió de la pregunta… ¿hijo?

es una lástima no tendré con quien competir…adiós-dijo el hombre alejándose de ellos, Henry se despidió con la mano. Remus esta vez no dijo nada, fueron a la casa y recogieron las cosas de Harry, algo de ropa para él y Henry.

Remus se sorprendió de la casa, era amplia, pero no tanta, además de que tenía un gran patio y unos 4 cuartos cada uno con su baño, pero lo que le llamó la atención era una foto en movimiento donde se veían Harry, Henry y prongs en la playa, ambos saludaban mientras el perro saltaba de un lado para otro, había otras fotos de ellos pero sin movimiento y siempre estaban en un lugar diferente, Remus se quedó mirando las fotos hasta que Henry lo despertó.

Remus… nos vamos-dijo Henry, fijándose en las fotos para tomar una, la de la playa.

debiste haber visto a Harry cuando fuimos a la playa, prongs casi lo ahoga en el mar unas 3 veces-dijo Henry sonriendo y poniendo la foto en su lugar, Remus no dijo nada, se dirigió a la puerta y salio seguido de Henry para regresar al cuartel.

Cuando llegaron la mayoría de la orden estaba reunida, Molly al verlos llegar informo a Remus que había reunión en la cocina, y le enseño a Henry su cuarto y el de Harry que era el mismo que el año pasado, Henry dejó las cosas de Harry en su cuarto y luego fue al suyo encontrándose en el camino con Ron.

disculpa ¿sabes donde esta Harry? necesito hablar con él-preguntó Henry, Ron le miro con desconfianza pero aún así le enseño el camino hasta el cuarto de las chicas, cuando entraron Harry estaba hablando con Hermione mientras que Ginny miraba a prongs que estaba al lado de Harry.

Harry-dijo Henry haciendo que Harry volteara a verlo junto con las chicas.

deje tu baúl en tu cuarto, al igual que la jaula Hedwig, pero Hedwig no estaba, supongo se fue a cazar-dijo Henry acariciando a prongs.

bueno te dejo si necesitas algo voy a estar en mi cuarto, estoy algo cansado-dijo Henry apretando su brazo para después irse al cuarto, Harry lo miro irse.

se nota que se llevan bien-dijo Ron

si, Henry es un gran amigo, pero como padre es mucho mejor-dijo Harry saliendo del cuarto para irse al suyo junto a prongs, dejando a unos estupefactos chicos.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leerlo, espero les haya gustado, pues sin ustedes que seria de los escritores... nada, muchas gracias.**

**Dejen Review**


	8. Despedidas, ladridos y peleas

**Hola me tarde..espero que no y si lo hize lo siento, muchas gracias por sus reviews me ayudan mucho a continuar la historia espero les guste este capitulo, muchas gracias a:**

**Soul On Liberty**

**Azera**

**Daniela Hdz**

**Por seguir la historia hasta ahora, espero la continuen leyendo junto con los otros que me han dejado reviews GRACIAS, y aqui el capitulo.**

* * *

Despedidas, ladridos y peleas

Al día siguiente los chicos y Harry se levantaron temprano y fueron a la cocina a almorzar, cuando llegaron vieron a Henry preparando el almuerzo.

.-buenos días chicos-dijo Henry sonriendo, poniendo toda clase de comida en la mesa, los chicos se sorprendieron de la cantidad de comida pero no se negaron y comenzaron a almorzar, eso hasta que prongs comenzó a ladrar.

.-Henry creo que prongs tiene hambre-dijo Harry mirando a prongs que le mordía el pantalón.

.-¿en serio? no me había dado cuenta-dijo Henry sarcástico mientras le daba de comer a prongs, en eso entró Molly a la cocina y se sorprendió.

.-¿Ustedes hicieron el almuerzo chicos?-preguntó Molly, los chicos negaron con la cabeza y apuntaron a Henry.

.-¿usted lo hizo?-pregunto nuevamente Molly recibiendo una afirmación por parte de Henry.

.-¿le ayudo en algo?-preguntó Molly

.-¡oh! no señora Weasley usted siéntese y almuerce-dijo Henry sirviéndole a la señora Weasley.

.-claro que no se compara con su comida-dijo Henry sonriendo haciendo que la señora Weasley se sonrojara y que Harry sonriera.

Los chicos se miraron confundidos, una parte porque la señora Weasley se sonrojo y otra porque Harry casi se ahoga con su comida por la risa. Cuando terminó de servir Henry se sentó a un lado de Harry con un café y un pan, Harry por su parte almorzaba tranquilamente.

Cuando Remus bajo a almorzar miro a Harry y sonrió para después sentarse, cuando Henry se dio cuenta de Remus, le sirvió un poco de todo, Remus miraba con desconfianza la comida.

.-tranquilo Remus, no tiene veneno, come con confianza-dijo Henry sentándose y tomando su café mientras Harry y los chicos se fueron a cambiar junto a Molly, por lo que Henry y Remus quedaron solos.

.-¿Qué estas tratando de hacer?-preguntó Remus haciendo aún lado la comida.

.-¿de que hablas?-preguntó tranquilamente Henry.

.-sabes a lo que me refiero-dijo Remus, Henry lo miro confuso.

.-no te hagas el inocente estás tratando de ganar la confianza de las personas con adulaciones-dijo Remus

.-¿en serio crees eso?-preguntó Henry, pero Remus no contesto.

.-estas algo paranoico ¿no crees?-dijo Henry, Remus lo agarró de la camisa del cuello.

.-no estoy jugando contigo-dijo Remus casi en un susurro, soltándolo para después comenzar a comer, Henry lo miro confudido, en ese momento llegaron los chicos y Harry para sentarse a platicar.

Los chicos miraban a Henry en silencio hasta que decidieron preguntarle algo que querían saber.

.-señor Jorni ¿podemos preguntarle algo?-preguntó Ginny, Henry les miró.

.-no me digan señor, díganme Henry y claro pregunten lo que quieran-dijo Henry dejando su café a un lado, Remus por su parte miraba todo atentamente.

.-usted sabe ¿porque las lechuzas se ponían nerviosas cuando se acercaban a su casa?-pregunto Hermione, Henry lo pensó un momento.

.-si-dijo Henry con una sonrisa, los chicos por su parte esperaban que continuara, Harry miraba a sus amigos algo confuso de que no le preguntaran y Remus estaba atento ante cualquier información.

.-es...por la escuela-dijo Henry

.-¿por la escuela?-pregunto Ron, Henry asintió.

.-si verán en la escuela, tienen un equipo de fútbol llamado los halcones y por lo tanto tienen en la escuela a un par de halcones como mascotas del equipo por lo tanto las lechuzas al sentir su presencia se ponen nerviosas y deciden alejarse de ahí antes de que lleguen-dijo Henry terminando su café, los chicos asintieron algo sorprendidos, Remus por su parte había terminado de comer y se fue a informar sobre esto a la orden para ver si era verdad.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que prongs comenzó a ladrar, Harry se levantó y lo comenzó a acariciar.

.-parece que alguien quiere salir a jugar-dijo Harry acariciando a prongs.

.-¿como supiste que quería salir?-pregunto Henry

.-me refería al perro no a ti-dijo Harry haciendo que los chicos se rieran y que Henry se sonrojara un poco.

.-si bueno…vamos-dijo Henry colocándole la correa a prongs para dirigirse a la puerta junto a Harry, eso hasta que una voz lo paró.

.-¿A dónde crees que vas?-pregunto Remus, Henry lo miró un poco cansado de su comportamiento.

.-a pasear con el perro-dijo Henry

.-en ese caso te acompañare-dijo Remus, los chicos vieron la oportunidad de salir un rato.

.-nosotros también podemos-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, Remus lo pensó un momento pero asintió.

Así los 6 y el perro se fueron al parque más cercano que encontraron.

Cuando llegaron al parque que estaba a unas 4 cuadras del cuartel vieron que estaba levemente lleno de padres con sus hijos que jugaban tranquilamente, Ron y Ginny vieron esto con sorpresa, en el mundo mágico los padres evitaban salir para evitar una muerte a ellos o a sus hijos, mientras ellos miraban la escena, Remus observaba a cualquier sospechoso que podría poner en peligro a Harry, los chicos, y…Henry, pero no encontró a nadie por lo que se relajó un poco, se fijó en Harry y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba al igual que Henry, los buscó y los encontró a Harry platicando con unas chicas de unos 16 años y Henry con un niño que parecía iba a llorar…y el perro, bueno pues él estaba jugando con los niños que había en el parque, los chicos platicaban sentados en una banca debajo de un árbol.

.-y díganme señoritas ¿Cómo puede un simple muchacho ayudar a tan hermosas señoritas?-dijo Harry arrogantemente y haciendo una reverencia haciendo que las chicas se rieran y se sonrojarán.

.-siempre lo he dicho, la risa hace que las mujeres se vean más bonitas-dijo Harry, las chicas esta vez suspiraron y se sonrojaron nuevamente, eso hasta que alguien interrumpió la escena.

.-disculpa por molestarte Harry, pero ¿has visto a prongs?-preguntó Henry, Harry lo miró algo molesto pero negó con la cabeza, Henry miró a las chicas.

.-buenas tardes señoritas perdón si les interrumpí la charla-dijo Henry besándoles las manos a las chicas.

.-es todo un placer poder estar en presencia ante semejantes bellezas y personas-dijo Henry sonriendo.

.-dinos Harry ¿Quién es tu amigo?-pregunto una muchacha, Harry se sorprendió, mientras que Henry sonrió internamente.

.-bueno...pues…es…él…es…-dijo Harry balbuceando, Henry se rió por lo bajo.

.-discúlpenlo pero se pone nervioso cuando esta con chicas tan hermosas-dijo Henry las chicas le sonrieron y se fueron platicando entre ellas. Harry tenía mala cara por haber actuado así ¿Cómo era posible que Henry siempre terminara conquistando a las chicas? Y ¿Cómo era posible que las chicas se fijaran en Henry si tenía 30 años, miró a Henry que estaba despidiéndose de lejos de las chicas, para después mirar a Harry.

.-Harry ¿Qué fue eso¿Qué te enseñe sobre como actuar con las chicas para poder invitarlas a comer?-pregunto Henry fingiendo estar enojado y moviendo las manos de un lado para otro como maniático, por otra parte Harry se reía del comportamiento de Henry y no le hacía ni caso.

.-Harry ¿has visto a prongs?-pregunto Henry olvidando por completo el tema de las chicas.

.-si ahí esta-dijo Harry apuntado atrás de Henry, cuando Henry volteó se fijo que prongs estaba jugando con unos niños.

Henry fue hacia los niños, y regreso con prongs caminando a su lado.

.-bueno Harry ¿quieres jugar con prongs antes de que nos vayamos?-pregunto Henry sacando una pelota de su pantalón, Harry asintió, por lo que ambos se pusieron a jugar con el perro.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny habían estado viendo todo, desde que Harry comenzó a hablar con las chicas cosa que los sorprendió, hasta su inclinación; ahora veían como Harry jugaba con Henry y prongs, todos se habían dado cuenta que Harry había cambiado, Remus fue el que más lo notó pues Remus pensaba que ahora que había muerto Sirius, Harry querría estar con él para apoyarse mutuamente, pero lo único que Harry había echo fue darle un abrazó y decirle que lo extraño en su estancia con Henry, desde que llegaron a Grimuld Place, habían notado que ambos tenían una relación muy especial, pues Harry actuaba con Henry muy diferente que con los demás incluso con Ron y Hermione, verlo jugar con tanta tranquilidad no era común en Harry, incluso en el Quiddich Harry estaba muy ocupado para encontrar la snich y no mostraba esa tranquilidad, para los chicos y para pesar de Remus parecían ver a un padre con su hijo. Tenían que admitirlo Henry había echo un gran cambio en Harry pero lo que les preocupaba era si ese cambio fue bueno para Harry o malo para todos.

Cuando terminaron de jugar y platicar todos regresaron a Grimuld Place a la hora de comer, cuando entraron a la cocina vieron a la mayoría de la Orden reunida incluso a Snape que como siempre mostraba indiferencia.

.-buenas tardes chicos, Remus me dijo sobre su ida al parque-dijo Dumbledore mirándolos, los chicos asintieron y se sentaron a comer, el ambiente era tenso, nadie hablaba, los chicos no sabían porque era el motivo, hasta que terminaron de comer.

.-chicos pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones…tenemos que hablar con el señor Henry-dijo Dumbledore, los chicos asintieron algo sorprendidos, pero Harry miraba esto preocupado, Remus se pudo dar cuenta que en los ojos de Harry mostraban temor, pero no sabía la razón, al final los chicos y Harry se retiraron, Henry por otra parte se quedó sentado esperando, cuando los chicos se alejaron lo suficiente, la orden entera miró a Henry.

Harry había estado dando vueltas en su cuarto acompañado de sus amigos que lo miraban algo desesperados.

.-Harry quieres tranquilizarte, vas a hacer que me maree-dijo Ron

.-¿eso sería malo?-preguntó Harry con voz fría mirando a Ron, los chicos se sorprendieron y tuvieron miedo al mismo tiempo, Harry nunca había hablado así.

Después de media hora Henry salía de la cocina relajado y con una sonrisa, para después ir al cuarto de Harry, apenas entró prongs se le echo encima haciendo que se cayera, mientras que Harry se arrodillaba.

.-¿de que hablaron?- preguntó Harry mirándolo.

.-bueno después de que se fueron me comenzaron a hacer preguntas, relacionadas con mi trabajo, amigos, familia, etc.-dijo Henry desde el piso.

.-después de cómo te trate y todo eso, pero al final la orden me dejó irme sin ningún hechizo encima, también de tu ida al colegio y de que me dejaran vivir en mi casa…claro con una persona vigilando-dijo Henry, Harry asintió más relajado y se sentó en la cama mientras que los chicos pensaban en lo que les había dicho Henry.

.- me alegra que esten tan comodos pero podrían quitarme a este perro que se durmió encima de mi-grito Henry, los chicos rieron pero lo ayudaron a levantarse quitando al perro que se había acomodado y dormía.

La orden había estado platicando con Henry pero no habían podido sacarle mucha información sin usar la fuerza, solo algunas cosas como Dónde nació, su familia, amigos, trabajo, etc. Al final habían decidido no quitarle la memoria y dejarlo vivir en Grimuld Place cosa que Henry había negado, pues quería estar en su casa. Dumbledore miraba a Henry tratando de ver dentro de él pero Henry al no mirarlo directamente no había podido hacer gran cosa, la mayoría de la orden habían visto a Henry como una persona de confianza menos Moody y Remus que vigilaban cada uno de sus pasos, mientras que los chicos entablaban una fuerte amistad con Henry, quien ayudaba a la señora Weasley en la cocina, mientras la orden menos Remus y Moody se acostumbraban a tener a Henry en el cuartel, así habían sido las cosas los pocos días que faltaban para entrar a Hogwarts hasta que finalmente llegó el día.

Todos se habían levantado temprano esa mañana, para poder llegar a tiempo al andén, cuando todos terminaron de almorzar y acomodar sus cosas partieron a la estación en unos carros que les habían prestado, cuando los chicos llegaron a la estación fueron al andén 9 ¾ acompañados de algunos miembros de la orden que vigilaba los alrededores para evitar un posible ataque por parte de los mortífagos, cuando los chicos entraron al andén ya había muchos estudiantes de muchas casas, Harry y los chicos fueron a llevar sus cosas al último compartimiento, mientras que Ginny se fue con unas amigas a llevar sus cosas.

.-¡vaya¡vaya, que tenemos aquí San Potter y sus inútiles amigos lame botas-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, los tres voltearon solo para encontrarse con Draco que estaba en compañía de sus gorilas, los tres lo miraron con fastidio en especial Harry.

.-que Potter, triste por la muerte de un perro-dijo Malfoy para ver la reacción de Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sacando su varita por si acaso, pero Harry al contrario le sonrió y dijo con una voz igual de arrogante que la suya.

.-que Malfoy, envidia de que tenga a un perro a quien llorar, en vez de un padre que se pudre lentamente en Azkaban, por culpa de unos chicos de 15 años-dijo Harry con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante la sorpresa de Malfoy por su respuesta, para después irse con Ron y Hermione hacia donde estaban los señores Weasley y Henry.

.-¡ahora huyes para que te protegan los adultos de mí!-dijo Malfoy con un tono de desafío, Harry no volteó pero se comenzó a reír.

.-Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy quien podría temerle a un hurón como tu que se esconde detrás de unos gorilas sin cerebro-dijo Harry todavía riendo para voltear y mirarlo con supremacía y arrogancia, Ron y Hermione observaban todo atónitos.

.-en serio ¿no consiguieron un empleo mejor que cuidar de un hurón?-pregunto Harry mirando a Crabbe y Goyle para después fijarla en Draco

.-¿huir Malfoy¿Huir? tu sabes mejor que nadie como se siente huir para ir con papi para que te protega, pues déjame decirte que papi no está aquí y tu sabes mejor que nadie porque… ¿no es así?... Draco-dijo Harry con una sonrisa y voz fría para después irse junto a Ron y Hermione dejando a un atónito Draco.

Cuando llegaron con la orden para despedirse, Ron y Hermione aún no salían de su sorpresa, tanto que se lo comentaron a Remus preocupados por el comportamiento de su amigo, Remus al escucharlo frunció un poco el ceño y miró a Harry que estaba hablando con Henry haciéndolo reír, Remus no miraba con buenos ojos la nueva actitud de Harry, ese comportamiento le traería muchos problemas, tendría que informar a la orden sobre eso, cuando faltaba pocos minutos para que el tren partiera los chicos se despidieron.

.-adiós Remus, nos veremos después-dijo Harry dándole un abrazo que fue correspondido por Remus, después de él Harry se despidió de los señores Weasley, Tonks, y Moody para después ir con Henry.

.-bueno creó que este es el adiós…por el momento-dijo Harry acercándose a Henry y a prongs que estaba a los pies de Henry.

.-así parece Harry-dijo Henry, mientras miraba a Harry.

.-te voy a extrañar Harry, ya no tendré con quien ir a fiestas-dijo Henry con una sonrisa haciendo que Harry sonriera también.

.-siempre puedes llevar a prongs-dijo Harry haciendo reír a Henry

.-no será lo mismo pero lo intentare-dijo Henry que de un momento a otro le dio un fuerte abrazo paternal haciendo que Harry se sintiera seguro y relajado.

.-nos veremos después Harry, te voy a extrañar mucho, pero pobre de ti si me enteró que hiciste algo "malo"-dijo Henry con una sonrisa soltándolo, Harry por su parte asentía.

.-no te preocupes, seré bueno como el pan…Henry fuiste el mejor amigo y confidente, pero fuiste el mejor padre que tuve en mi vida, gracias por ayudarme a salir de mi tristeza-dijo Harry para después despedirse de prongs a lo que el perro respondió con una lamida.

.-bueno será mejor terminar con esto si no quieres que todos te vean llorando como niño pequeño-dijo Henry haciendo reír a Harry.

.-que pasa Papá te da pena que te vean conmigo-dijo Harry con una sonrisa por su parte Henry se sorprendió ¿Papá, pero de un momento a otro sonrío mirando a Harry de manera diferente como... la de un padre.

.-Harry vamos sube, el tren ya se va-dijo Hermione

Harry subió al tren y vio a Henry por la ventana.

.-adiós-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

.-adiós hijo cuídate y trata de no asustar a las chicas con tu cara-dijo Henry, mientras que Harry se iba alejando riendo poco a poco en el tren hacia Hogwarts, hasta que desapareció, Henry se quedó pensando hasta que decidió irse a su casa acompañado de un miembro de la orden y de prongs.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, muchas gracias por leer,nos vemos y...FELIZ DIA DEL PADRE**

**Dejen reviews**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola al fin diran algunos, bueno primero que nada gracias a todos los que han dejado review, muchas gracias y ahora siento haberme tardado tanto pero es que ahora si me quede sin nada, no tenia como continuarla y aparte que se travo la computadora, en fin espero les guste mucho, este capitulo, gracias.**

* * *

HOGWARTS

Mientras Henry veía como se alejaba el tren, Harry observaba como cada vez el andén se hacia más pequeño hasta desaparecer, se quedo un momento pensando en lo que le había dicho a Henry, pero fue interrumpido por sus amigos.

-Harry ¿vas a entrar al compartimiento o te vas a quedar todo el viaje afuera?-pregunto Ron, Harry lo miro un momento y decidió entrar.

Apenas había entrado al compartimiento cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

-¿puedo ir con ustedes?-pregunto Neville algo apenado, los chicos asintieron y Neville pudo acomodarse a un lado de Harry.

-¿Cómo les fue en sus vacaciones?-pregunto Neville con su sapo en su rodilla.

-nada fuera de lo común-dijo Harry mirando por la ventana, Neville asintió algo incomodo no sabía la razón miro a Ron y Hermione buscando una respuesta pero ellos estaban igual que él en silencio, nadie dijo nada hasta que Luna entro al compartimiento.

-hola chicos, Harry-saludo Luna con su revista el quisquilloso en su mano, los chicos la saludaron también, Harry se limito a mirarla y volver a poner su vista en la ventana.

Un nuevo silencio se produjo en el compartimiento, hasta que fue el mismo Harry quien lo rompió.

-Luna ¿me prestas la revista un momento?-pregunto Harry mirándola, Luna dudo un momento pero después asintió y se la dio, Harry comenzó a leerla.

-alguien quiere jugar ajedrez-dijo Ron para romper el silencio, Neville fue el único que accedió, mientras ellos jugaban Luna y Hermione discutían de algunas criaturas mágicas, Harry seguía leyendo la revista hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la señora de los dulces.

-¿quieren algún dulce?-pregunto con una sonrisa, a Harry le brillaron los ojos y fue a comprar un montoncito, cuando termino de pagar les ofreció a todos.

-¿no vas a comer tú?-pregunto neville agarrando una rana de chocolate, Harry negó con la cabeza y miro a la ventana, los chicos lo miraron preocupados.

-¿te sientes bien?-pregunto Hermione preocupada, Harry sonrió y la miró.

-estoy bien no te preocupes-dijo Harry sin importancia, los chicos no dijeron nada.

En todo el viaje los chicos estuvieron platicando de diferentes temas, eso hasta que Luna pregunto algo que nadie espero.

-Harry ¿sigues triste por lo de tu padrino?-pregunto Luna, los chicos le miraron reprobatoriamente para después fijarla en Harry que la miró.

-no ya no estoy triste por su muerte, gracias por preguntar-dijo Harry mirando por la ventana.

-¿lo has vuelto a ver?-pregunto Luna curiosa.

-sí, lo he vuelto a ver…en sueños-dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa, Luna parecía satisfecha.

-y ¿tu también has visto a tu madre?-pregunto Harry recibiendo una afirmación de parte de Luna

-a eso te referías ¿no es cierto?-pregunto Harry mirándola con una mirada juguetona, Luna asintió con una sonrisa tímida, mientras los chicos no entendían nada.

FLASH BACK

_-sabes Harry mi madre también murió cuando yo era muy pequeña-dijo Luna mirando a Harry._

_-pero eso no significa que no la vuelva a ver-dijo Luna alejándose, y dejando a un confundido Harry._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Después de esa pequeña platica Harry volvió a quedarse callado, los chicos le preguntaron a Luna pero ella no les hizo caso y siguió leyendo la revista que Harry le había devuelto.

-se fijaron que Draco no nos ha venido a molestar-dijo Neville curioso.

-dudo que lo haga, supongo que debe estar reponiéndose de lo que le dije, es eso o simplemente no quiere que le diga otra verdad sobre su padre y de él-dijo Harry con un tono arrogante y una sonrisa divertida.

Los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos, nunca pensaron que Harry pudiera decirle las verdades a Malfoy, el antiguo Harry nunca hubiera echo eso pero el nuevo parecía disfrutarlo o eso pensaban.

-¿de que esta hablando Harry?-pregunto Neville a Hermione en un susurro, Hermione le contó más o menos lo que había pasado en el andén dejando a un confundido Neville.

Antes de que llegaran se cambiaron y se pusieron el uniforme, cuando todos terminaron de cambiarse alguien había abierto la puerta y era la persona que menos deseaban ver.

-¿que haces aquí Malfoy?-pregunto Ron fastidiado.

-a ti nadie te hablo comadreja, estoy aquí por Potter-dijo Malfoy escupiendo la ultima palabra, Harry se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa.

-¿se te ofrece algo?-pregunto Harry secamente.

-Potter me pagaras lo que hiciste en el andén-dijo Malfoy

-y ¿para eso viniste hasta acá Malfoy?-dijo Harry levantándose y mirarlo con fastidio.

-siempre haces amenazas y como si eso no fuera suficiente, tengo a Voldemort amenazándome cada vez que puede, así que perdona si no tomo muy en cuenta tu "venganza"-dijo Harry con voz fría haciendo que Malfoy nuevamente se quede callado.

-que Draco te comió la lengua el león-dijo Harry con una sonrisa malvada y llena de satisfacción, Malfoy iba a decir algo pero no pudo porque Harry lo saco tranquilamente del compartimiento, en ese momento el tren se detuvo, los chicos bajaron sus cosas del tren mirando a Harry que nuevamente tenía una mirada de indiferencia.

Tomaron un carruaje, Harry iba callado en ese viaje hasta que pregunto algo.

-oigan ¿alguien sabe si el idiota de Fudge sigue como ministro?-pregunto Harry.

-claro que ya no es ministro después de lo que ocurrió en el departamento de Misterios pusieron a un nuevo ministro aunque no me acuerdo como se llama-dijo Hermione.

-espero que este sea mejor que el antiguo-dijo Harry mirando la ventana.

-¿alguien sabe quien va a ser el nuevo profesor de defensas?-pregunto Ron.

-nadie sabe quien va a ser aunque Dumbledore ya tiene a uno-dijo Hermione.

-¿creen que vaya a ser alguien de la Orden?-pregunto Ron

-Tendremos que esperar para saberlo Ron-dijo Harry, en ese momento se detuvo el carruaje, los chicos bajaron y entraron a Hogwarts, pudieron ver la fila de los nuevos alumnos, todos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos, Harry sonrió; todavía podía recordar cuando llego a Hogwarts, todo nervioso y asustado de no quedar en ninguna casa, sacudió su cabeza y entro al Gran Comedor para sentarse al lado de Ron y Hermione quedando en medio por si querían pelear, cosa que sucedió.

En ese momento entraron los nuevos alumnos mirando el techo embrujado del Comedor, la profesora Macgonagall los guiaba hasta el banco donde estaba el sombrero seleccionador que en ese momento comenzó su canción.

Cuando termino su canción la profesora Macgonagall comenzó a pasar lista y poco a poco los nuevos alumnos iban quedando en alguna casa, la mayoría se iban a la casa de Huplepuff y Ravenclaw, los pocos que quedaban se fueron a Gryffindor y Slytherin, cuando terminó la selección solo 8 entraron a Gryffindor pero que fueron recibidos con gran entusiasmo por todos menos por Harry que solo los saludaba levantando la mano, en ese momento Dumbledore se levantó para dar su discurso.

-Bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts, este año como muchos saben tendrán que ser más cuidadosos ante el regreso de Voldemort-cuando dijo Voldemort la mayoría de los alumnos sintieron escalofríos y otros casi se desmayan.

-es por eso que las medidas de seguridad serán más, primero ningún alumno puede entrar al bosque prohibido sin excepción. Segundo los alumnos nuevos de cada casa tendrá que ser acompañados por algún prefecto, esto para que no se pierdan, tercero nadie puede merodear en los pasillos después de las 9:00 p.m. por eso los prefectos serán acompañados por un profesor y por último las visitas a Hodsmage no serán canceladas pero serán escoltadas por algunos aurores-dijo Dumbledore.

-ahora pasando a cosas menos desagradables, el conserje Filch me pide que les recuerde que esta prohibido usar magia por los pasillos, y que no se pueden usar algunos sortilegios para bromas, la lista de esta se encuentra en la oficina de Filch, ahora el nuevo maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras será un auror quién a aceptado tomar el puesto, denle un fuerte aplauso al señor Johny Makey , bien que comienza el festín-dijo Dumbledore, cuando dijo esas palabras las mesas se llenaron de toda clase de comida.

Harry había estado mirando a Dumbledore en todo el rato que habló y se pudo dar cuenta que estaba preocupado, cuando terminó de hablar lo dejó de mirar y se dispuso a comer un poco de pollo y papas. Cuando desapareció la comida todos los alumnos fueron a su sala común los prefectos que eran Ron y Hermione dejaron solo a Harry para mostrar a los nuevos el camino hacia la sala común, Harry se fue a la sala solo, saco de debajo de su túnica el mapa del merodeador, pudo darse cuenta que todos los maestros estaban en la oficina de Dumbledore, estaba a punto de guardarlo cuando se fijo que alguien estaba cerca de su cama, más precisamente cerca de su baúl, se quedo mirando un rato hasta que finalmente salió del cuarto y de la sala antes de que llegaran los demás alumnos, se quedó parado un momento pensando en lo que había visto, alguien estuvo espulcando en sus cosas, y parecía que buscaba algo, Harry sonrió malévolo y sacó de su túnica la capa de invisibilidad.

-me preguntó si buscaba esto-dijo Harry para si mismo mirando el mapa y la capa con interés.

-parece que tendré que ser más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante-dijo Harry guardando las cosas en su túnica y dirigiéndose a la sala común, aún no podía creer el nombre que había aparecido en el mapa.

-Dobby-dijo Harry en un susurro, entrando a la sala común junto a los demás.

-ya hablaremos-dijo Harry poniéndose la pijama.

-y me dirás todo lo que sabes-dijo Harry con una sonrisa algo malvada y voz fría, tuvo que esperar hasta que todos se durmieran para poder guardar el mapa y la capa en su baúl con un hechizo de protección, miro el cuarto y se tumbo en la cama, tardo unos minutos antes de quedar profundamente dormido .

* * *

**Gracias por leer el capitulo espero les haya gustado.**

**Dejen Reviews.**


	10. Un día normal

**Hola y disculpen la tardanza por este capitulo, tratare de no tardarme tanto, en fin muchas gracias a los que han dejado su review que en este caso es Aidee, muhcas gracias por tu apoyo lo aprecio mucho.**

**Bueno les dejo la historia espero la disfruten**

* * *

UN DIA NORMAL

Cuando Harry se despertó observo que todavía era muy temprano, sin embargo se levantó, se dio una ducha y se puso el uniforme antes de terminar saco la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa de su baúl para guardarla en una bolsa de la túnica, después de lo de anoche no confiaba en la seguridad de su baúl por lo que decidió guardarlos él mismo hasta que encontrará donde poderlos dejar, miró su reloj eran las 6:00 a.m. todavía faltaba mucho para que comenzaran las clases, por lo que decidió bajar a la sala común que estaba vacía, sacó el mapa del merodeador, observo que nadie estaba por los pasillos excepto Filch y su gata, vio la oficina de Dumbledore, estaba platicando con el nuevo maestro de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras, eso le pareció raro.

Salio de la sala común con la capa de invisibilidad puesta, miro el mapa para evitar que lo siguieran, salio de la escuela y se dirigió al sauce boxeador que estaba dormido, apretó el nudo por si acaso y entro por el agujero llegando a la casa de los gritos, cuando llegó recordó a Sirius nuevamente, agito su cabeza miró el mapa del merodeador, nadie lo había estado siguiendo eso era bueno tenia que apresurarse o de lo contrario lo comenzarían a buscar, se quito la capa de invisibilidad.

-ahora lo primero será limpiar todo esto con el menor ruido posible-dijo Harry comenzando a usar hechizos limpiadores por la planta baja haciendo que se esfumara casi todo el polvo, miró el mapa otra vez vio que algunos alumnos estaban comenzando a levantarse y dirigirse al Gran Comedor, paró el hechizo limpiador, se puso la capa y se dirigió nuevamente a Hogwarts pero antes de salir por el hoyo hizo un hechizo ilusionador haciendo que pareciera que el túnel estaba cerrado, salió y se dirigió a la entrada mirando todo el tiempo el mapa, observo que sus amigos se dirigían al Gran Comedor apresurados, busco si había alguien en su cuarto pero estaba vacío.

-travesura realizada-dijo Harry guardando el mapa en su túnica, quitándose la capa de invisibilidad, guardándola también en una bolsa de su túnica que se hacia grande dependiendo del tamaño del objeto, entro y se dirigió al Gran Comedor mirándose y haciéndose un hechizo limpiador quedando limpio y sin rastro de polvo, entró al Gran Comedor y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor comenzando a desayunar como si no hubiera pasado nada, en ese momento Ron y Hermione entraron apresurados, cuando lo vieron se dirigieron a él.

-Harry ¿Dónde has estado? Cuando me levante y no te vi en tu cama me sorprendió tanto que me caí de la cama-dijo Ron sentándose a un lado de Harry.

-Ron tiene algo de razón, nos tenías preocupados-dijo Hermione sentándose al otro lado de Harry.

-lo siento es solo que cuando me levante y nadie estaba despierto, me cambie y los espere en la sala común pero al poco rato me dio hambre y decidí bajar a desayunar-dijo Harry con tanta seguridad que sus amigos le creyeron.

-la próxima vez avisa o tendré que buscarte con el mapa-dijo Ron en un susurro para que solo Harry y Hermione escucharan, sin embargo Harry sonrió algo siniestro.

-creo que no vas a poder Ron el mapa lo deje con Papá-dijo Harry sintiéndose algo raro por decir papá, Ron sin embargo se sorprendió al igual que Hermione por lo del mapa y por la manera de decirle a Henry

-dejaste el mapa con Henry pero ¿Por qué?-dijo Ron un poco alto, Harry sonrió.

-pues sentí que si lo traía me causaría problemas, además de que se me podría perder, no, mejor lo deje con Henry el sabe cuidar muy bien las cosas-dijo Harry riendo internamente por la cara de Ron y Hermione, _si supieran que hacerte con eso de que me traería problemas, si no me hubiera traído el mapa y la capa conmigo Dumbledore las tendría y así me podría vigilar mejor y yo no me podría mover como quisiera-pensó Harry algo enojado con Dumbledore por querer tomar sus cosas sin su permiso._

_-Nunca pensé que llegaría a esos extremos con tal de mantenerme "seguro"- pensó Harry._

-y la capa ¿si la trajiste?-preguntó Ron haciendo que Harry despertará, miró a Ron un momento.

-y ¿desde cuando tanta curiosidad por mis cosas Ron? Antes no te importaba tanto-dijo Harry mirando a Ron, haciendo que esté se sintiera nervioso.

-Harry es lógico que Ron sienta curiosidad por la capa, ya que con ella podría entrar a las cocinas de Hogwarts sin que lo vieran y ahí atragantarse con todo-dijo Hermione algo nerviosa aunque no lo demostraba tanto, Harry miro a Hermione un momento para después sonreír.

-vamos era broma no tenían porque tomarla tan en serio la capa también la deje en casa, digo de que me sirve la capa sin el mapa-dijo Harry sonriendo, los chicos parecieron relajarse y también sonrieron.

-cielos Harry ya parecía que nos odiabas-dijo Ron comenzando a comer un poco.

-y tu parecías un detective-dijo Harry tomando un poco de zumo de calabaza.

-un detec….¿que?-pregunto Ron confundido.

-olvídalo Ron no sabrías lo que es un detective si nunca abres un libro-dijo Hermione haciendo que como siempre inicien una pelea.

Harry los miraba con una sonrisa, estos eran los mismo Ron y Hermione que conoce, sin embargo tantas preguntas por sus cosas hicieron que sospechara en ellos, y de echo no confiaba en eso de que Ron quería la capa para bajar a las cocinas, tendría que estar más alerta con ellos, ahora solo esperaba que creyeran que dejó sus cosas con Henry, aunque estaba seguro que le creyeron no tenía que confiarse, sin embargo en ese momento llegaron las lechuzas, y Harry como era de esperarse recibió una carta y una caja de Henry, abrió la carta.

_A quien corresponda o sea al Hijo que tiene un perro asesino_

_Harry ¿como estas? Me sorprende que no me haya llegado ninguna carta de parte de la escuela ¿te estas portando bien, eso es raro en ti, ahora te preguntaras por que el perro asesino, simple prongs te extraña tanto que cada vez que llega alguien a casa lo tumba y lo muerde pensando que eres tu, si sigue así no tendré más amigos y por tanto olvídate de los viajes, bueno te envío algo espero te guste y si quieres que te envíe tus cosas me avisas, nos vemos._

_PD: Prongs te manda saludos._

_Henry_

Harry se rió por lo bajo, negando la cabeza por las ocurrencias de Henry y de prongs, pronto dejo de sonreír y miro la carta otra vez observando si nadie la había interceptado, pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se estaba volviendo paranoico, dejo la carta a un lado…la revisaría después, tomo la caja y la guardo en su túnica, después la abriría.

-¿Qué dice Henry?-pregunto Ron mirando la carta, Harry lo fulmino un momento y le prestó la carta.

-ten puedes leerla-dijo Harry observando que Hermione estaba dando los horarios.

-vaya y eso que pensé que prongs era un buen perro-dijo Ron mirando a Harry.

-si, bueno es que parece extrañarme mucho-dijo Harry viendo su horario.

-oye Henry también menciona tus cosas¿acaso olvidaste algo?-pregunto Ron.

-no, se refiere a la capa y el mapa-dijo Harry algo frío, aunque pronto recupero su tono normal.

-ya viste el horario nuestra primera hora es transfiguración seguida de DCAO, me pregunto como dará sus clases-dijo Ron, en ese momento Hermione se les unió después de andar repartiendo los horarios.

-no se, tendremos que esperar para verlo, a propósito ¿no deberíamos ir por nuestras cosas?-dijo Hermione guardando su horario, los chicos asintieron, Harry guardo la carta de Henry en su pantalón y se dirigió a la sala común con Ron y Hermione.

Cuando recogieron todas sus cosas Ron y Hermione se detuvieron un momento y miraron a Harry.

-oye Harry no te importaría ir solo a transfiguración, es que tenemos que acompañar a los de primer año-dijo Hermione algo nerviosa, Harry los miro, ya sabía que tenían que acompañar a los de primero.

-no esta bien, no me molesta es su trabajo de prefectos después de todo-dijo Harry con una sonrisa, de echo no le molestaba en absoluto ir solo a clases, los chicos asintieron y se despidieron para después salir de la sala seguido de los nuevos alumnos, de echo algunos se fijaban en Harry por curiosidad y otros con admiración, incluso escucho susurrar a algunos niños sobre él.

-sabias que el que estaba hablando con los prefectos es Harry Potter-dijo un niño haciendo que algunos niños lo miraran antes de salir de la sala común.

Harry suspiro y se dirigió a clases, cuando llegó vio que todavía no llegaba la maestra, se sentó en una butaca vacía y saco sus cosas esperando por la maestra, en eso sintió que alguien lo observaba, miró para atrás y se fijo que un chica de Huplepuff lo estaba mirando cuando se dio cuenta que la habían descubierto miro a la mesa y se sonrojo, Harry sonrío, se paró de su butaca y se acercó a la chica.

-hola soy Harry Potter ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-dijo Harry en un tono arrogante y miraba brillante, la chica se sonrojo y miró a su amiga que estaba igual de sonrojada que ella.

-mi…no…nombre…es…Jenny-dijo Jenny sonrojada y apenada a la vez, Harry sonrío seductoramente a Jenny.

Jenny era una chica alta de pelo castaño, ojos color miel, tenía tez algo blanca pero no tanto, era una chica lista y amable, además de que era delgada, por otro lado su amiga era no tan alta como ella pero tampoco era chaparra, tenía tez algo morena, ojos color verde bajo, pelo negro y al igual que su amiga estaba delgada y tenía un carácter duro pero casi nunca lo mostraba, en vez de eso era chistosa y entrometida.

-bueno ahora que sabemos nuestros nombres no tienes porque mirarme a escondías ¿no crees, de ahora en adelante puedes mirarme de frente y hablarme igual y quien sabe hasta puede que un día de estos me encuentres comiendo en tu mesa para platicar de cosas claro si tu y tus compañeros aceptan-dijo Harry mirándola a ella y a su amiga para después besarle la mano.

-nos vemos, no queremos que la maestra Macgonagall se entere y nos baje puntos-dijo Harry despidiéndose de Jenny y de su amiga de la misma manera, para después mirar a los de Huplepuff que habían estado observando todo y saludarlos con la mano, para después sentarse en su butaca.

Los de Gryffindor también habían estado mirando todo en especial las chicas y se sintieron celosas de Jenny, por otro lado los de Huplepuff se sorprendieron del comportamiento de Harry, ellos al igual que ravenclaw siempre se llevaban bien con Gryffindor, pero algunos de ambas casas pensaban que Harry Potter iba a ser un presumido, que se cree mejor que los demás por ser el niño que vivió pero de echo en ese momento, se dieron cuenta que no se creía mejor que nadie, eso a los Huplepuff les agradaba.

Antes de que llegara la maestra Jenny recibió una carta de Harry que decía:

_¿Puedo comer contigo y tus amigos después de clases, claro que si les molesta no me pasaré por ahí, bueno nos vemos._

_Harry_

Jenny miro a Harry pero esté estaba platicando con Seamus, paro de hablar y miró a Jenny con una sonrisa, para seguir platicando, Jenny viendo que era de verdad, le dio la carta a su amiga y esta a todos los de Huplepuff que la leyeron y todos asintieron, Jenny iba a escribir la respuesta pero en ese momento llegó Macgonagall seguida de Ron y Hermione que cuando vieron a Harry se sentaron a su lado, haciendo que Harry quedara en medio, tendría que esperar la respuesta.

-Buenos días chicos como este es el primer día de su sexto año en Hogwarts comenzaremos con hechizos más duros y difíciles, bien nuestro primer hechizo tiene la propiedad de transformar cualquier objeto en la copia de lo que se nos antoje, pero este hechizo requiere mucha magia y mucha concentración por ello primero comenzaremos por practicarlo antes de conjurarlo, bien el hechizo se llama _imite copuslo _la forma en que se debe tomar la varita debe ser firme y suave con una ligera torcedura a la derecha_-_dijo la profesora Macgonagall.

-ahora quiero que ustedes se levanten, tomen esta piedra y la transformen en algo que ustedes quieran y recuerden la transformación puede ser de una cosa, animal o persona, por ello debe parecer muy real la copia, bien comiencen-dijo la profesora observando como algunos en caso de Neville no sabían en que transformarlo, eso hasta que se fijo en Harry que estaba sentado en la butaca mirando alrededor de él, eso le molesto.

-joven Potter le sugiero que comienza a hacerlo o tendré que bajarle puntos a su casa-dijo Macgonagall muy enojada, sin embargo Harry se paró tomo la piedra, pensó un momento en lo que quería transformar la roca y dijo con voz potente.

-_imite copuslo-_dijo Harry apuntado a la roca que se transformo en un gran perro en posición de ataque, la profesora se quedó sorprendida.

-muy bien echo Potter le quedó muy bien, hasta parece de verdad 5 puntos para Gryffindor-dijo la profesora observando al perro, algunos de alumnos también se acercaron incluida Jenny.

Harry asintió y se quedó apartado un momento de la estatua, no quería que lo elogiaran por eso, eso hasta que alguien le pregunto algo.

-y ¿es tuyo el perro Harry?-pregunto Jenny mirándolo junto a su amiga y algunos de Huplepuff.

-si es mío se llama prongs-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué esta en posición de ataque?-pregunto otro de Huplepuff, Harry sonrío ante la pregunta.

-pues así se pone cada vez que llega alguien a la casa, lo que hace es tumbarlo y darle una mordida chiquita, haciendo que cada vez menos gente venga a visitarnos y que se gane el apodo de perro asesino cosa que no es-dijo Harry haciendo reír a los de Huplepuff y algunos de Gryffindor, Harry miró esto y sonrió internamente.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, todos fueron a sus lugares y recogieron sus cosas.

-quiero que hagan un resumen de un pergamino sobre este hechizo para mañana-dijo la profesora.

Los chicos estaban platicando de lo ocurrido, Harry que iba junto a Ron y Hermione miró a los de Huplepuff a lo que ellos asintieron y se despidieron con la mano y otros con una sonrisa, Jenny por otra parte se le acerco.

-Harry te esperamos-dijo Jenny en el oído de este, Harry sonrío asintiendo, despidiéndose de está para irse a la siguiente clase de DCAO, sus amigos se miraron confundidos.

-¿no van a compañar a los de primer año a su siguiente clase?-pregunto Harry a sus amigos, haciendo que estos se despidieran y se dirigieran con los de primer año, Harry se fue a la siguiente clase acompañado de algunos Gryffindor, cuando llegaron vieron a unos pocos de Ravenclaw esperando a que se abriera la puerta, Harry y los demás esperaron también.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que algunos Ravenclaw venían corriendo, a lo mejor pensando que llegaban tarde, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que los perseguían unos chicos de ultimo año de Slytherin, en eso se fijo que Luna era una de las perseguidas, cuando llegaron al salón y lo vieron cerrado algunos se pusieron blancos menos Luna que parecía más cansada que preocupada.

-vaya, vaya hasta que por fin pararon sabandijas, ahora no escaparan y aprenderán a no entrometerse con nosotros-dijo uno de Slytherin que era muy alto, sacando la varita, los de Ravenclaw que habían estado esperando se acercaron a sus compañeros, y después a los de Slytherin.

-disculpe pero creo que usted no puede estar aquí debe estar en clases, además de que si no se va nos verá obligado a hacerlo que se vaya-dijo uno de Ravenclaw sacando su varita seguido de los otros Ravenclaw incluida Luna Harry se fijo que había unos miembros del ED, de echo no había pensado en el ED desde que había llegado con Henry, supongo que no será necesario volverlo a formar ya que tienen un nuevo profesor que se ve capaz de enseñar bien.

Los de Slytherin sonrieron, uno de ellos hizo una señal y en un momento las varitas de los Ravenclaw salieron volando a las manos de los de Slytherin.

-decías-dijo el Slytherin que había hablado antes, Harry se dio cuenta que estaban comenzando a apuntarles con sus varitas, no pudo resistir más y antes de que lanzaran ellos un ataque les lanzo un _expelliarmus _haciendo que algunos fueran lanzados por los aires, y atrayendo la atención de los demás.

-yo que tu me tranquilizaría un poco, sabías que es mejor resolver los problemas con calma que con ira-dijo Harry mirándolos con frialdad y una sonrisa.

-no te metas en esto Gryffindor-dijo un Slytherin.

-y porque no me debo de meter, acaso por que ustedes son más grandes y saben más, eso nadie se los cree-dijo Harry con voz fría haciendo que los Slytherin se estremecieran.

-mejor lárgate antes de que salgas herido-dijo el que parecía el líder, Harry no respondió miro la varita.

-¿tu crees?-dijo en un susurro que solo pudieron escuchar los de Ravenclaw, en ese momento la varita del Líder de los Slytherin quedo en la mano de Harry.

-oye no es esta tu varita-dijo Harry mirándola un momento, el Líder se quedó sorprendido un momento.

-que hacen idiotas atáquenlo-dijo el Líder

-pero esta prohibido usar magia en los pasillos-dijo Harry en tono inocente y una sonrisa, lanzando un hechizo aturdidor a unos Slytherin, para después ponerse serio.

-no soporto a las personas que les gusta lastimar a otros por diversión así que perdona si estoy tratando de ayudar a los Ravenclaw-dijo Harry haciendo un hechizo de accio para tomar todas las varitas de los Ravenclaw, en ese momento los Gryffindor que estuvieron observando despertaron y se pusieron al lado de Harry apuntando a los Slytherin, que después de un momento comenzaron a alejarse, incluso el líder, pero Harry lo paró.

-oye se te olvida esto-dijo Harry lanzándole su varita quien la atrapo y lo miro un momento y a sorpresa de todos sonrió.

-gracias, nos vemos después Gryffindor, a propósito me llamo Leo-dijo Leo alejándose junto a sus compañeros Slytherin.

Harry lo miró irse con una sonrisa para después dirigirse hacia los Ravenclaw y más precisamente hacia Luna.

-ten luna-dijo Harry entregándole su varita, Luna lo miró un momento.

-gracias Harry-dijo Luna tomándola, Harry asintió y les dio la varita a los demás Ravenclaw que le dieron las gracias, los Ravenclaw que habían estado observando a Harry también pensaban que lo hacía para lucirse pero cuando dijo que no le agradaban las personas aprovechadas, vieron que lo hacia por ayudarlos y no por lucirse, eso les agradaba de las personas.

-disculpa Harry este…no…se si te gustaría ir a comer con nosotros ya sabes para platicar de esto-dijo un Ravenclaw algo apenado, Harry sonrío.

-disculpa pero ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Harry mirándolo, el chico lo miró.

-perdona mi nombre es Paúl-dijo Paúl que era un joven alto, pelo negro, ojos color café oscuro.

-me encantaría ir a comer con ustedes, claro si ustedes quieren, pero podría ser en la cena es que quede con unos amigos de Huplepuff en la hora de comida-dijo Harry, los Ravenclaw asintieron gustosos, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y todos entraron, adentro se encontraba el profesor Johny que enseguida comenzó su clase.

-bienvenidos hoy veremos a las banshee-dijo el profesor, en ese momento entraron Ron y Hermione excusándose por los de primero año, los dejo pasar y continúo.

-bien Banshee en la mitología celta irlandesa es un ser sobrenatural que con sus lamentos anuncia desgracias o la muerte. Su nombre procede del irlandés Bean Sidhe, 'señora de las hadas' o 'mujer de las colinas'-dijo el profesor con un tono de emoción en su voz, de hecho todos ponían atención porque era interesante la clase.

-Asimiladas a las hadas, las dirige Áine, supuesta protectora tanto de los muertos que viajan al infierno como del feto en la matriz. Sin embargo, Áine es sólo un modelo para las banshees, ya que ella es en realidad una banside, es decir, 'una reina' del infierno, donde, igual que otros dioses, bajaron durante los tiempos cristianos para convertirse en hadas. Se dice que Áine reunió a las banshees de toda Irlanda hace muy poco tiempo, en 1938, después de las excavaciones arqueológicas de Lough Gur, cementerio que hasta entonces era conocido como hogar de fantasmas-dijo el profesor haciendo una pausa para mirar a la clase que quería que continuara, sonrió y continuo.

- La leyenda asegura que una persona enferma a la que todavía no ha curado la luz de la luna en Lough Gur, si oye el llanto de la banshee sabe que se acerca la muerte. De hecho, en el siglo XIX se suponía que las banshees acudían a las casas de los moribundos y que su llanto y el de las plañideras se hacían eco entre sí-dijo el profesor terminado la explicación.

-aunque de echo el grito de banshee si anuncia la muerte algunos magos piensan que solo trae mala suerte a la persona que lo escucha, bien para ahuyentar a una banshee es difícil pero no imposible, lo primero que se debe hacer es hacer un hechizo sencillo en sus orejas para evitar ser aturdidos o peor muertos por la banshee, este hechizo se llama _muffle dull _este hechizo hará que no escuchemos los gritos de la banshee, ahora para detenerla hay que hacer que ella misma escuche su grito esto hará que se desmaye, no queremos matarla, sino evitarla, bien el hechizo hace efecto después de que ella haya gritado en ese caso lanzamos el hechizo que se llama _ransve ech, _bien comiencen a practicar el hechizo-dijo el profesor observando.

-a propósito el hechizo _sonorus _solo funciona con la banshee una vez dejándola sin voz por unos 5 min. Y el contrahechizo de _muffle dull _es _vear odd-_dijo el profesor, en todo ese rato estuvieron practicando hasta que sonó el timbre, Harry se despidió de los Ravenclaw y se dirigió a su siguiente clase que era Adivinación.

Cuando al fin terminaron las clases y era hora de comer Harry se despidio de Ron y Hermione y se fue a sentar junto a los de Huplepuff que lo recibieron con entusiasmo, en todo el rato que Harry estuvo con ellos comenzó a ganarse el respeto y amistad de todos los Huplepuff, incluso los de Séptimo entablaron amistad con Harry, casi todas las casas observaban con curiosidad a Harry y porque estaba sentado en la mesa de Huplepuff, Ron y Hermione se sintieron algo traicionados aunque no lo mostraban, Dumbledore miraba esa actitud de Harry, le estaba preocupando, el no poder conseguir el mapa y la capa era algo malo, pero le preocupaba la actitud tan cerrada de Harry con sus amigos.

Cuando termino la hora de comer Harry se despidio de los Huplepuff y se dirigió a su siguiente clase, en el camino escucho comentarios sobre la pelea que tuvo con los Slytherin, no le importo mucho, su siguiente clase era criaturas mágicas, donde aprendieron las cualidades de un grifo que tenia cuerpo de león y de águila, después de esa clase les toco astronomía y por ultimo Herbología, pronto llegó la hora de cenar y otra vez Harry se despidio de Ron y Hermione y se fue a sentar junto a Paúl y Luna, como paso con los Huplepuff , Harry se fue ganando el respeto y amistad de los Ravenclaw incluso la admiración de los de primer año, a todos les agrado el Harry Potter que no se creía mejor que nadie y que tenía los mismos problemas que ellos, incluso Luna comenzó a hacerse más abierta, pero con Harry. Cuando terminó la cena se despidio de los Ravenclaw al igual que de los Huplepuff y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor junto a los demás compañeros, para hacer los deberes que le habían dejado.

Los terminó muy rápido, busco a Ron y Hermione pero se dio cuenta que habían salido a patrullar, se encogió de hombros y saco la caja que le había dado Henry, la abrió con cuidado y se dio cuenta que adentro no había galletas o dulces al contrario adentro de la caja se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que un espejo transparente del tamaño de un ojo el cual si te lo ponías podías ver a personas ocultas por algún hechizo o capa invisible, y el espejo era para ver si estabas alrededor de gente de confianza.

_-esto me servirá mucho-pensó Harry, _después de guardarlo en un lugar seguro subió a su cuarto, se quito la túnica, saco el mapa del merodeador, y busco a Ron y a Hermione, vio que estaban haciendo su ronda con la profesora Sprout, guardo el mapa en la túnica la guardo debajo del colchón y se acostó en poco minutos se quedó dormido, pensando que todo marchaba bien y que fue el día más normal que haya tenido.

* * *

**Corto? espero que no. Muchas gracias por leer el capitulo o más bien por tomarse la molestia, espero les haya gustado y bueno como siempre.**

**Reviews please**


	11. Confrontaciones

**Al fin actualize, solo me tomo unos años...ja,ja.....Disculpen la tardanza y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.**

Gracias a todos lo que han seguido mi historia y a los nuevos que la estan leyendo.

* * *

Confrontación

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó nuevamente temprano, se levanto y se dio una ducha rápida para después vestirse. Tomo el mapa y la capa de su cama y después se dirigió a la sala común, se puso la capa y consulto el mapa para ver si nadie lo seguía, nuevamente vio que el nuevo profesor de defensas estaba con Dumbledore, se detuvo un momento pensando en las razones de porque estaba en su oficina tan temprano pero decidió ignorarlo y continuar su camino.

Salio del castillo y se dirigió al sauce boxeador, en todo el camino se aseguro de que nadie lo siguiera, se quito la capa y continuo con su trabajo en la casa de los gritos. Al parecer la limpieza del otro día había servido para que la casa se viera más "habitable", recogió algunas piezas de madera que se estaban cayendo y con el hechizo que le habían enseñado el otro día hizo algunos muebles para la casa, continuo con este trabajo durante un rato hasta que al final se dio cuenta por medio del mapa que algunos alumnos estaban empezando a levantarse.

Salio de la casa de lo gritos y se dirigió al castillo, se hizo un hechizo de limpieza y camino hasta el gran comedor, por suerte para él Ron y Hermione todavía no llegaban, noto como Jenny estaba sentada con su amiga hablando y riendo, no pudo resistir formar una sonrisa seductora y caminar hacia ellas.

-buenos días Jenny, Gwen, ¿Cómo les trata el aire matutino?-pregunto Harry seductoramente y algo juguetón, las chicas lo miraron algo sonrojadas y apenadas.

-Hola Harry-dijeron al mismo tiempo provocando una risita en algunos compañeros que estaban llegando.

-no se apenen chicas, solo quería saludarlas-dijo Harry saludando a los demás Hupplepuff que estaban llegando, en eso noto como Ron entro apresurado seguido de Hermione.

-nos vemos luego-dijo Harry despidiéndose de los Hupplepuff presentes y acercándose a sus amigos.

-¿Por qué te estas levantando tan temprano? No estarás enfermo-dijo Ron entre divertido y algo irritado por tener que correr.

-¿A dónde fuiste Harry?-pregunto Hermione sirviéndose un poco de zumo de calabaza.

-me levante temprano para hacer el pergamino de Macgonagall –dijo fríamente provocando la mirada asustada de sus amigos pero es que estaba pensando que tal vez lo estaban hostigando mas de lo normal.

-hola Harry-saludo Neville sentándose provocando que el ambiente algo tenso se rompiera.

-que hay Neville-dijo Harry con una sonrisa, luego de desayunar se levantaron y fueron a recoger sus cosas, en el camino sus amigos le miraban algo preocupados y ansiosos.

Harry suspiro algo cansado continuaron su camino hasta que Ron y Hermione se tuvieron que ir para acompañar a los de 1° año mientras que a Neville lo perdió de vista luego de que una multitud de alumnos lo arrastrara al otro lado de la escuela.

En ese momento sintió como algo se aproximaba a él muy rápido, siguiendo sus instintos se pego a la pared esquivando un hechizo.

-finalmente tus amigos se cansaron de ti Potter-dijo una voz conocida para él.

-Malfoy es muy temprano para insultarte no puedes volver más tarde-dijo Harry fingiendo bostezar.

-cállate Potter es mi momento de vengarme por el insulto del tren-dijo apuntando su varita, sin embargo se quedo petrificado cuando Harry le dirigió una sonrisa algo siniestra provocando que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

-y el mío para deshacerme de ti-dijo fríamente y con un toque de maldad, Malfoy vio como Harry sacaba su varita y le apuntaba con una mirada calculadora.- después de todo no hay testigos, solo tu y yo, claro que al final solo seré yo.

Malfoy retrocedió algo asustado y sorprendido por la respuesta de Harry, busco con la mirada a alguien que pasará por allí pero el pasillo estaba vacío, trago saliva nerviosamente.

-no me asustas Potter-dijo Malfoy desafiantemente pero Harry solo le dedico una sonrisa vil.

-deberías…Draco-dijo caminando lentamente hacia él, en ese momento una alarma interna en Malfoy se prendió y lo único que pudo hacer fue correr lejos de Potter.

-me la pagarás Potter-grito Malfoy mientras corría, Harry miro divertido su reacción para después caminar a su clase de defensas.

-ten cuidado con ese Snornux-dijo Luna distraídamente sacando a Harry de su trance.

-¿eh?-

-casi aplastas a un ser mágico poco conocido-dijo caminando hasta él, entrecerrando los ojos y buscando al ser.- siempre logran escaparse, ¿sabes que se hacen invisibles y corren más rápido que una escoba mágica?

-no lo sabía, trataré de tener más cuidado la próxima vez-dijo sinceramente mientras se hacia a un lado para que siguiera buscando. Algunos de Ravenclaw lo vieron y lo saludaron, algo que Harry respondió con una sonrisa. En ese momento la puerta de la clase de defensas se abrió y todos entraron, Harry se sentó junto a Luna provocando que algunos de sus compañeros de Gryffindor se le quedaran mirando extraños, en ese momento entraron corriendo Ron y Hermione disculpándose con el maestro.

-Buenos días hoy vamos a empezar con algunos hechizos de protección, verán el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que les enseñara ya que estos son tiempos peligrosos y necesitan toda la ayuda que se les pueda brindar, hoy les enseñare un hechizo llamado _Ourus _, lo que hace es crear una cadenas mágicas que atrapan y aprietan a su enemigo hasta provocar que deje de moverse por completo, recuerden que no queremos matarlos, solo defendernos, vamos a practicar-dijo el profesor provocando que todos se levantaran y empezaran a practicar.

Como Harry estaba con Luna, Ron y Hermione se sentaron delante de ellos y pudo ver que le lanzaron una mirada extraña y preocupada, suspiro mientras practicaba el hechizo, sin saberlo fue el primero en lograr el efecto deseado, algunos de sus compañeros le miraron asombrados pero el maestro le observaba de una manera extraña.

Al finalizar la clase Harry fue el único en lograr hacer el hechizo, en ese momento noto como Paúl el chico de Ravenclaw se acercaba junto a otros.

-Oye Harry nos preguntábamos si te gustaría cenar con nosotros para hablar del hechizo y ver si nos podías ayudar-dijo algo apenado.

-Claro no hay ningún problema-dijo Harry despidiéndose de ellos para caminar a su siguiente clase, Ron y Hermione se habían tenido que ir para acompañar a los de 1° año.

Las clases pasaron sin novedad alguna pero para Harry se le hicieron más rápidas ya que no estaba prestando la debida atención, llego la hora de la comida.

-¿Harry te sientes bien?-pregunto Ginny algo preocupada luego de notar que no estaba comiendo nada.

-No es nada, es solo que estaba pensando en las clases de hoy-dijo tomando un poco de zumo.

-Oye no creen que Malfoy anda raro hoy, nos mira con más odio del usual-dijo Ron mientras se servia su tercer plato, sin querer Harry soltó una risita provocando que sus amigos le miraran extrañados.

Después de comer tuvo la clase de Astronomía y de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, se encontró con Jenny algunas veces provocando que Harry la mirara y le sonriera prepotentemente para después llegar la hora de la cena donde se despidió de sus amigos y se fue a cenar con Paúl y Luna, nuevamente empezó a ganarse el respeto de sus compañeros luego de explicarles una manera de lograr el hechizo, después de la cena se despidió de sus compañeros y dijo una mentira para escaparse de sus amigos.

Camino hasta su siguiente destino luego de ponerse la capa y revisar que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo, cuando llego al lugar en el que había pensado todo ese día se quito la capa y la guardo en su bolsillo.

-Dobby!!!-dijo con voz alta en ese momento se escucho un chasquido y apareció frente a él a un pequeño elfo.

-Harry Potter-dijo algo tembloroso y mirándolo nerviosamente.

-Dobby quisiera hacerte unas preguntas-dijo Harry provocando que el elfo gritara asustado y empezara a golpearse con un rodillo.

_¡Diablos!, talvez hablar con un masoquista en una cocina no fue una buena idea-_pensó Harry evitando que Dobby se siguiera haciendo daño.

-Dobby, tranquilo, Dobby, solo quiero hablar contigo-dijo Harry logrando quitarle el rodillo.- solo dime si acaso necesitabas que te prestara algo.

-Harry Potter siempre tan bondadoso mientras que Dobby es malo, malo-dijo intentando hacerse nuevamente con el rodillo.

-Dobby ya basta, solo quería saber porque estabas en mi cuarto el día que llegue-pregunto guardándose el rodillo en la bolsa de su pantalón.

-Dobby no debe decir nada, él me pidió que lo hiciera, solo quería revisar algo de Harry Potter y luego devolvérselo, solo eso-dijo buscando algo con que lastimarse, sin embargo Harry lo tomo a tiempo para evitar eso.

-tranquilo, solo quería saber eso, no hiciste nada malo-dijo para tratar de tranquilizarlo pero en ese momento en que lo estaba soltando, Dobby corrió para golpearse contra la pared pero choco contra una mesa de la cocina y después…

-Dobby!!-dijo Harry corriendo hacia el elfo, al parecer en su carrera se le había clavado un cuchillo en el hombro.

-Tranquilo, es una herida superficial-dijo asustado, sabía que no debía hablar con él en la cocina es un lugar muy peligroso para él. No quería que pasara esto después de todo Dobby era un amigo cercano, respiro varias veces antes de recordar algún hechizo de curación.

-_Revita-_susurró Harry apuntando con su varita a la herida que empezó a cerrarse poco a poco hasta desaparecer, sin duda le sirvió ese libro de heridas que había leído en la casa de Henry.

-Perdón pero no puedo dejar que alguien se entere-dijo Harry lanzándole el hechizo _Obliviate _para después salir de la cocina, estaba tan impactado por el suceso que no se preocupo revisar el mapa o ponerse la capa, lo único en lo que pensaba era en la imagen de Dobby sangrando en el piso, salió del castillo y se dirigió hacia la casa de los gritos, necesitaba hablar con alguien y no pudo pensar en otra persona más que en su Padre adoptivo.

* * *

**Que tal el capitulo??? Espero les haya gustado, gracias nuevamente a todos los que dejaron reviews, nos vemos, espero actualizar más seguido.**

Sugerencias y comentarios se aceptan. Hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	12. Chapter 12

Perdonen la tardanza, espero les agrade. Muchas gracias a todos quienes sigan la historia.

Disfruten!

12

Harry se dirigió directamente hacia el sauce boxeador sin fijarse en si alguien lo seguía, caminó con sigilo evitando despertar al viejo árbol, cuando entro al túnel literalmente corrió hacia la chimenea y usando unos pocos polvos llamó inmediatamente a Henry.

-¡HENRY! ¡HENRY! ¡PAPÁ!-gritó, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que apareciera por la puerta de la sala la persona a quien llamaba con tanto desesperó.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido?-preguntó Henry con preocupación corriendo hacia la chimenea y observando la cara asustada de Harry.

-Dobby…en las cocinas…Henry se lastimó..yo tuve la culpa- dijo Harry incoherentemente, provocando que el mencionado se acercará más a las llamas casi quemándose, se sentó junto al fuego junto a prongs que había llegado alegre luego de escuchar la voz de su dueño.

-Tranquilo hijo, dime que paso- pidió Henry más tranquilo permitiendo que Harry le explicará lo sucedido, luego de escucharlo se quedo en silencio por unos minutos mirando al adolescente a su cuidado.- Harry, tranquilo Dobby está bien lo curaste, no fue tu culpa que se lastimará, al contrario lo curaste excelentemente así que va a estar bien, son accidentes sin embargo me preocupa un poco la cuestión de que tu director haya querido "tomar prestado" tu capa y mapa; debes tener más cuidado con tus acciones, sobre todo con Ron y Hermione si continuas tratándolos así podrían sospechar algo, tienes la opción de contarles en cierta medida el porqué de tu comportamiento para evitar que se preocupen y puedan decirle a alguien que no queremos, aunque posiblemente ahora le hayan comentado a alguien de la orden-.

Harry miró a Henry asistiendo y deseando que pudiera estar ahí con él para reconfortarlo, la imagen de Dobby apuñalado en el hombro es algo que no puede soportar pero tenía razón con lo de sus amigos, si continuaba comportándose fríamente llamaría la atención y es algo que quiere evitar a toda costa, al final se permitió un suspiro de alivio.

-Me gustaría poder darte un abrazo.-dijo Harry con sinceridad mirando al hombre en las llamas de fuego que le sonrió con cariño.

-A mí también me gustaría pero por el momento lo único que puedo hacer es estar para ti cuando lo necesites.- contestó guiñándole un ojo y provocando la risa de Harry para después mirar el reloj.- Será mejor que te vayas a dormir antes de que alguien empiece a notar tu ausencia.

-Gracias papá, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches hijo-

Y así sin más la imagen de Henry desapareció del fuego, Harry se quedó observando la chimenea por un tiempo antes de caminar hacia su habitación, esta vez se fijo en el mapa, se quedó parado luego de observar como el profesor de defensas estaba caminando por los jardines de la escuela, maldijo por lo bajo, se cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad y salió con cierta cautela hasta llegar al hueco del árbol, el profesor se estaba acercando a donde estaba, se quedo pensando hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Antes de que el profesor pudiera notar algo extraño Harry despertó al sauce boxeador provocando que una de las ramas casi le pegará al maestro quién al pensar que el árbol se sentía amenazado se alejo un poco mirando hacia donde se supone estaba la entrada al túnel. Tenía suerte de que el hechizo de ilusión lo estuviera cubriendo, a simple vista parecía que se había derrumbado el túnel. El profesor se quedo un momento mirando a su dirección antes de alejarse por donde vino, Harry suspiró con alivio, apretó el nudo del sauce paralizándolo y permitiéndole salir sin rasguño alguno, fijándose en el mapa camino con algo de prisa hasta su habitación sin ningún incidente, guardo su mapa y capa en su túnica del día siguiente y se acostó cansado y más tranquilo de lo sucedido.

Al día siguiente se levantó un poco más tarde de lo habitual, se cambio y bajo a la sala común donde poco después bajaron sus amigos algo apresurados, quienes al verlo se relajaron y le sonrieron.

-Buenos días chicos-dijo Harry con una sonrisa sincera.- vamos a desayunar

Ron y Hermione asintieron entusiasmados bajando junto a él, entraron en el gran comedor notando que ya había varios estudiantes, Harry saludo a Jenny y a Luna con una sonrisa antes de sentarse con sus amigos y comer una tostada con mermelada. Después de la comida se despidió de sus amigos y camino a su clase de herbología, en el camino observo al chico de Slytherin del último año.

-Buenos días Leo-dijo Harry con tranquilidad provocando que el mencionado girará con cierta sorpresa.

-¿Qué quieres Potter?-pregunto algo desconfiado

-Solo saludarte y puedes llamarme Harry, Potter suena muy Malfoy-dijo Harry riéndose provocando una ligera sonrisa en Leo.

-Por el momento te seguiré llamando Potter-dijo Leo alejándose de los invernaderos, Harry lo observo irse para después fijarse en lo que estaba haciendo, unas plantas se encontraban con un hechizo que les sostenía, al parecer alguien las había doblado sin tener cuidado.

-Todos tienen un lado amable-dijo una voz detrás, Harry asintió sin más.

-¿Cómo estas Luna?-pregunto Harry mirando hacia la chica quien se acerco a las plantas.

-Bien aunque estas plantas no lo están tanto, creo que le agradecen a Leo por su ayuda, nadie puede ser tan malo-dijo Luna mirando hacia Harry quién se le quedo viendo.

-Tienes razón, vamos a clase Luna-dijo ayudando a pararse y dejando que ella entrará primero como todo un caballero para después acompañarla hasta que llegará la maestra.

Sus amigos llegaron poco después de que entrará la maestra a clase, lo buscaron con la mirada y lo encontraron hablando con los chicos de Ravenclaw y con Luna.

-Buenos días chicos, hoy veremos la planta conocida como _Santa, _está tiene las propiedades de ayudar a mitigar el las emociones negativas, dolores e incluso permite que una persona sea como realmente es, por ello vamos a traspasarla de la maceta al suelo, tengan cuidado si no la tratan con respeto y cariño la planta puede soltar una sustancia que hace que la persona sufra un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte capaz de desmayarlo por unas horas.

Harry se acercó a su planta y con cariño la acaricio esperando a que ella de cierta forma le diera permiso.

-Eres muy amable Harry-dijo Luna quien también acariciaba a la planta

-No tanto como tú-contesto con una sonrisa algo picara, después tomo la planta y la pasó rápidamente al suelo asignado para ellas, la maestra asintió satisfecha caminando junto a los demás.

Terminando la clase de Herbología Harry camino hasta su siguiente clase pero antes de que pudiera llegar algo o más bien ciertas personas lo empujaron a un aula vacía.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Draco?-pregunto Harry algo fastidiado, Malfoy se encontraba detrás de sus guardaespaldas personales quienes le apuntaban con sus varitas.

-Tomar venganza Potter-contestó con recelo

Harry sonrió con cierta satisfacción para después y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo lanzar un hechizo de desmayo hacia los gorilas de Draco.

-Sí, bueno estoy algo aburrido y necesito distraerme con algo-dijo cerrando la puerta del aula con un hechizo, Malfoy le miro desconcertado pero de igual forma saco su varita y le lanzo un expelliarmus, Harry lo esquivo tumbándose al suelo y corrió hacia Draco golpeándole la cara con su puño.

-¡Maldito Potter!-gritó Malfoy desde el suelo pero se quedo en silencio luego de ver que Harry le miraba fríamente.

-¡Callate Draco!-siseó Harry provocando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Malfoy, sintió miedo de él, era la primera vez, Potter le miraba indiferentemente pero pudo detectar cierta decepción pero supongo era cosa suya porque Potter lo levanto por el cuello y con una sonrisa sarcástica le susurro al oído.- Draco, Draco…debes dejar de depender de los demás para que peleen por ti, si quieres vencerme realmente deja de ser un gallina.-

Malfoy observó con cierto temor como Potter le observaba calculadora y fríamente, como un zorro mirá a su presa antes de comérsela, trago saliva.

-Creo que debemos dejarlo para después se me hace tarde para mi clase, además creo que el profesor Snape se dirige hacia acá y no quiero tener problemas.- dijo Harry dejando a Malfoy en el piso y saliendo por la puerta no sin antes guiñarle un ojo con arrogancia.

Harry se apresuró a su clase logrando llegar antes de que entrara el profesor de historia. Sin embargo esa clase de la paso dormitando, posteriormente sus siguientes clases fueron igual de tranquilas. Para la cena sintió como alguien lo observaba, notando que era el profesor Dumbledore y Severus. Ambos lo miraban intensamente, se encogió de hombros, supongo que Draco ya fue con el chisme, fue más rápido de lo que espero, continuo cenando tranquilamente, riéndose con sus amigos.

Dumbledore por otra parte estaba preocupado, la actitud que estaba teniendo Harry era algo alarmante, no quería que fuera por el camino inadecuado para la guerra que estaban teniendo.

Por otra parte Severus miraba al chico con más desprecio de lo habitual, le recordaba tanto a su difunto padre, arrogante, orgulloso y que disfruta de llamar la atención de medio mundo.

Lo que ninguno sabía es que Harry tenía un plan y que sus reacciones habían sido planeadas, sonrió con cierta arrogancia mirando el escudo de Hogwarts calculadoramente, se había acabado el niñito que podían manejar a su antojo, desde ahora él iba a ser sus propios planes y por ende ahora él tendría el control de la situación.

Espero les haya gustado, inquietudes, dudas, sugerencias...ya saben por review!

Gracias!


End file.
